9 Reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja
by oOMorriganOo
Summary: Una de las reglas sociales más conocidas dice que una joven de buena familia nunca debería acudir a casa de un marqués de mala reputación y pedirle un beso apasionado. Sin embargo, para conquistar a este granuja, lady Nami Hartwell deberá romper todas las reglas….
1. Prólogo

Londres, Inglaterra Abril, 1813

Lady Nami Hartwell parpadeó para intentar deshacerse de las lágrimas mientras huía del salón de baile de Worthington House y de la escena más humillante de una larga lista de escenas humillantes.

Agradeció el frío aire nocturno al bajar con rapidez la escalinata de mármol. La esencia de la primavera flotaba a su alrededor cuando aceleró el paso para llegar a las sombras de los jardines en penumbra. Una vez que se sintió a salvo, emitió un largo suspiro y caminó más despacio. Su madre se desmayaría si descubriera que su hija mayor había salido al exterior sin una acompañante adecuada, pero a ella le resultaba imposible permanecer un minuto más en el interior de esa horrible estancia. Su primera temporada estaba resultando un absoluto fracaso y no hacía ni siquiera un mes que había debutado.

Nami, la hija mayor de los condes de Cocoyashi, debería haber sido por derecho propio la joven más hermosa del baile; había sido educada desde la cuna para destacar en ese mundo, la habían instruido para conocer a la perfección los pasos de baile más elegantes, para lucir los mejores modales y una espléndida belleza. Ese era el problema, por supuesto. Nami era una buena bailarina y hacía gala de una educación impecable, pero ¿una belleza? Pragmática como era, sabía mejor que nadie que no se la podía considerar así.

Tendría que haber supuesto que sería un desastre , pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en un banco de mármol en el interior del laberinto de los jardines de los Worthington.

Hacía tres horas que había comenzado el baile y todavía no se le había acercado un pretendiente adecuado. Tras ser abordada por dos reconocidos cazadotes, uno mortalmente aburrido y otro que ya había cumplido los setenta años, Nami no pudo seguir fingiendo que lo estaba pasando bien. Era evidente que para la sociedad ella solo tenía el valor de su dote y su ascendencia, y que el resultado no era lo suficientemente atractivo para conseguir una pareja de baile con la que disfrutar de verdad. No, lo cierto era que Nami se había pasado la mayor parte de la temporada siendo ignorada por los solteros más elegibles, codiciados y jóvenes.

Suspiró.

Esta noche había sido todavía peor. Como si no fuera suficiente con resultar visible solo para los más aburridos y viejos, hoy había notado sobre ella la mirada del resto de la sociedad.

—No debería haber permitido nunca que mamá me convenciera para ponerme esta monstruosidad.

Masculló para sí misma, bajando la mirada a su vestido. La cintura le quedaba muy apretada, y el corpiño, muy justo, además de resultar casi incapaz de contener unos pechos que, por otro lado, eran mucho más grandes de lo que dictaba la moda. Estaba segura de que ninguna bella del baile había sido coronada luciendo aquel anaranjado tono crepuscular. Ni un vestido tan horrible.

Su madre le había asegurado que la prenda había sido confeccionada siguiendo la última moda y, cuando Nami le sugirió que la forma del vestido no era la más adecuada para su figura ni el tono el más adecuado para su anaranjado cabello, la condesa la convenció de que estaba equivocada y de que estaría radiante como un atardecer. La aturdida joven había permitido que la modista la hiciera girar una y otra vez, pinchándola, empujándola y estrujándola hasta conseguir ajustarle el vestido. Y, cuando por fin observó su transformación en el espejo de la modista, no le había quedado más remedio que mostrarse de acuerdo con ellas. Con aquel vestido parecía un atardecer. Un atardecer sorprendentemente feo.

Se rodeó con los brazos para protegerse del frío nocturno y cerró los ojos llena de mortificación.

—No puedo regresar. Tendré que quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre.

Se oyó una profunda risa ahogada entre las sombras. Nami se levantó con rapidez y contuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Apenas pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre a pocos metros mientras trataba de sosegar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Antes de que se le ocurriera siquiera huir, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, impulsadas por toda la ira y la frustración que sentía.

—No es adecuado que se acerque a la gente en la oscuridad, señor. No es propio de un caballero.

—Mis disculpas — respondió él con rapidez, con una profunda voz de tenor que le hizo estremecerse — Por supuesto, uno podría sostener la opinión de que ocultarse en las sombras no es exactamente una actitud propia de una dama.

—Ah, en eso se equivoca. No estoy ocultándome en las sombras. Estoy escondida entre ellas. Es algo muy distinto —dijo mientras retrocedía en la oscuridad.

—No voy a delatarla —susurró él, leyendo su mente mientras avanzaba—. Puede dejarse ver. Está realmente atrapada.

Nami sintió el seto espinoso en la espalda en el mismo momento en que él se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella, y supo que el hombre tenía razón. Suspiró con irritación. ¿Le podría ocurrir algo más aquella noche? Justo entonces él quedó iluminado por la luz de la luna y ella averiguó su identidad.

En ese momento se respondió a sí misma: Algo mucho peor.

Su acompañante no era otro que el marqués de Raftel, un hombre fascinante y devastadoramente atractivo que estaba considerado uno de los libertinos más notorios de Londres. Su escandalosa reputación conjuntaba a la perfección con aquella pecaminosa sonrisa que, en ese momento, estaba dirigida a Nami.

—Oh, no… —musitó, sin ser capaz de ocultar la desesperación en su voz. No podía permitir que la viera. No así, embutida en un armazón rígido como si fuera un ganso de Navidad. Un ganso de Navidad anaranjado como un brillante atardecer.

—¿Qué ocurre, chiquilla? —El perezoso afecto de las palabras la ruborizó mientras buscaba una vía de escape.

Ahora, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla y se cernía sobre ella, unos quince centímetros más alto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nami se sintió pequeña. Delicada, incluso.

Tengo que escapar.

—Debo… debo irme. Si me encontraran aquí… con usted… —Dejó la frase en el aire. Él ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

—¿Quién es usted? —El marqués entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, examinándole los rasgos— Espere… —Nami casi vio sus pupilas brillando en la penumbra al reconocerla—. Es la hija de Cocoyashi. La he visto antes.

Ella no pudo contener una sarcástica respuesta.

—Estoy segura de ello, milord. Es difícil pasarme por alto. —Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente, conmocionada por haber hablado con tanta franqueza.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Bueno, no es el tipo de vestido que más le favorece.

—Qué diplomático es usted —dijo ella sin poder contener una risita—. Lo admito, parezco un albaricoque.

Ahora, él se rió abiertamente.

—Una comparación muy apropiada. Pero me pregunto, ¿es realmente tan malo parecer un albaricoque? —El marqués le indicó que debería volver a sentarse en el banco y, tras vacilar un momento, ella lo hizo.

—Probablemente, no. —Nami esbozó una amplia sonrisa, sorprendida por no sentirse tan humillada como cabría esperar al comprobar que coincidía en su apreciación. No, lo cierto es que en cierta manera lo encontró liberador—. Mi madre… bueno, se muere por vestir a su hija como una muñequita de porcelana. Por desgracia, a mí no me favorece. No sabe las ganas que tengo de que mi hermana crezca y sea ella el objeto de todas sus atenciones.

Él se sentó a su lado en el banco.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana? —le preguntó.

—Once—dijo Nami con pesar.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Una declaración comedida. —La joven observó el cielo estrellado—. Ya sé que cuando ella debute me habré quedado para vestir santos.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Aunque aprecio mucho su caballerosidad al fingir ignorancia, milord, nos está insultando a ambos.—Él no respondió, y ella se miró fijamente las manos antes de continuar—. Mis posibilidades de elección son bastante limitadas.

—¿Y eso?

—Al parecer tengo que elegir entre hombres arruinados, viejos o mortalmente aburridos —dijo ella, enumerando con los dedos mientras hablaba.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Encuentro difícil creerlo.

—Oh, es verdad. No soy el tipo de joven que atrae a los caballeros. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede verlo.

—Yo tengo ojos y no lo veo. —Su voz era intensa, ronca y suave como el terciopelo cuando alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Nami contuvo el aliento, siendo intensamente consciente del efecto de la caricia. Se apoyó en su mano, incapaz de evitarlo, cuando él le asió la barbilla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se estremeció, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Nami. —Nami cerró los ojos, avergonzada de poseer un nombre tan extravagante. Un nombre que nadie, salvo una madre intensamente romántica y obsesionada con Oriente, le habría puesto a una niña.

—Nami… —Él saboreó el nombre en los labios—. ¿Cómo ola en japonés?

La joven se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza. El hombre sonrió.

—Voy a tener que interesarme por sus padres. Un nombre atrevido, sin duda.

—Un nombre horrible.

—Tonterías. El nombre de Nami denota liderazgo, autonomia e independencia, grandes cualidades dignas de una emperatriz.—Le agitó la barbilla con firmeza mientras hablaba.

Nami no pudo añadir nada ante tan francas palabras. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué responder, él continuó hablando:

—Bueno, debo irme. Y usted, lady Nami, debe regresar al baile con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Cree que será capaz? —Le dio un toque final a la barbilla y se levantó, haciendo que Nami fuera consciente del frío.

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, asombrada.

—Sí, milord.

—Buena chica. —El marqués se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído, acariciándole la nuca con su respiración y calentándola en la fría noche de abril—. Recuerde, es una emperatriz. Compórtese como tal y no les quedará más remedio que considerarla así. Yo ya lo hago… —Se interrumpió, y ella contuvo el aliento, esperando sus palabras—: Alteza.

Y dicho eso, se alejó, perdiéndose en la profundidad del laberinto y dejando a Nami con una amplia y absurda sonrisa en la cara.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo, pues ansiaba estar de nuevo junto a él. En ese momento, lo habría seguido a cualquier parte; aquel príncipe entre los hombres no se había fijado en su dote ni en su horrible vestido, sino en ella.

Si yo soy una emperatriz, él es el único hombre digno de ser mi emperador.

No tuvo que llegar demasiado lejos para verlo. Unos metros más adelante, el laberinto desembocaba en un claro donde había una enorme fuente adornada con querubines.

Allí, bañado por el resplandor de la luna, estaba su príncipe de anchos hombros y largas piernas.

Nami contuvo el aliento al verlo… Era exquisito, como si él también hubiera sido tallado en mármol.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una mujer entre sus brazos y abrió la boca en silencio. Luego se cubrió los labios con la mano y abrió mucho los ojos. En sus diecisiete años de vida, no había presenciado algo tan… asombrosamente escandaloso.

La luz de la luna dotaba a la amante del marqués de un aire etéreo con aquel pálido cabello rubio y aquel vestido, como una pálida telaraña resplandeciente en la oscuridad. Nami retrocedió entre las sombras y miró los setos a su alrededor, deseando no haberlo seguido, pero incapaz de no continuar observando el abrazo de los amantes… ¡Santo Dios, menudo beso!

Y, en lo más profundo de su interior, la sorpresa juvenil fue reemplazada por el lento ardor de los celos. Nunca en su vida había deseado ser otra persona, pero, por un momento, se imaginó que era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos, la que entrelazaba los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros.

Era su cuerpo el que acariciaban y moldeaban aquellas manos firmes; sus labios los que mordía; sus gemidos los que inundaban la brisa nocturna como una caricia.

Mientras miraba cómo la boca masculina recorría la larga columna de la garganta de la mujer, Nami recorrió con los dedos el mismo camino en su cuello, incapaz de contenerse, imaginando que era él quien le hacía aquella leve caricia. Observó extasiada que el marqués llevaba la mano al suave corpiño que dibujaba la figura de su amante y que trazaba el delicado borde antes de deslizarlo hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un pecho firme y pequeño.

Los dientes del hombre destellaron malévolamente en la oscuridad cuando bajó la vista hacia aquel montículo perfecto, susurrando una sola palabra: precioso, antes de acercar los labios a la oscura punta, erizada por el gélido aire y el ardiente abrazo.

Extasiada, la mujer dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar el placer que estaba alcanzando.

Nami no pudo apartar la vista del espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella mientras continuaba acariciándose el pecho con la mano, notando cómo su propia cima se endurecía bajo la seda del vestido e imaginando que eran la mano y la boca del marqués lo que sentía.

—Luffy…

El nombre que la mujer gimió, sin poder contenerse, flotó en el claro arrancando a Nami de su ensueño.

Avergonzada, dejó caer la mano y se alejó de la escena. Recorrió el laberinto a la carrera, desesperada por escapar, y llegó por fin al banco de mármol donde había comenzado todo aquello. Se dobló sobre sí misma jadeando, avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Las damas no escuchaban a escondidas. Sobre todo, no espiaban ese tipo de encuentros.

Además, aquellas fantasías no le hacían ningún bien.

Ignoró una punzada de pesar devastador cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. El magnífico marqués de Raftel jamás sería suyo, ni nadie como él. Tuvo la aguda certeza de que todo lo que él le había dicho antes no era cierto, solo mentiras que un consumado seductor había elegido con sumo cuidado para conseguir aliviar su dolor y alejarla, despreocupadamente, del lugar donde se había citado con una encantadora belleza.

Él no creía una palabra de lo que le había susurrado.

No, ella no era Nami, uma emperatriz fuerte e independiente. Era la misma Nami corriente de siempre. Y nunca sería otra cosa.


	2. Capítulo 1

Londres, Inglaterra Abril, 1819

Lo despertó un incesante golpeteo. Al principio lo ignoró e integró en sus sueños la fuente de aquel irritante sonido.

Transcurrió un buen rato y un tenso silencio cayó sobre el dormitorio. Luffy D. Monkey, marqués de Raftel, percibió la tenue luz del amanecer que inundaba decadentemente la estancia.

Durante un momento, permaneció quieto, observando los elegantes matices de las paredes del dormitorio decoradas con papel de seda y cornisas doradas, un colorido refugio para el placer sensual.

Girándose hacia la exuberante hembra que tenía al lado, esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella arqueó su ansioso y desnudo cuerpo hacia el suyo, y se dejó sumir, dada la temprana hora y la calidez de la mujer, en una beatífica somnolencia.

Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el hombro desnudo de su compañera de cama mientras la elegante mano femenina coqueteaba con los duros músculos de su torso; la dirección que tomaron los dedos era una oscura y erótica promesa de placer. Entonces, la caricia se hizo más fuerte y firme, y él recompensó la habilidad de la mujer con un ronco gruñido de deseo.

El intenso y constante golpeteo comenzó a sonar de nuevo en la pesada puerta de roble.

—¡Basta! —Luffy abandonó la cama de su amante, dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien fuera para que los dejaran en paz durante el resto de la mañana. Apenas terminó de abrocharse la bata de seda, abrió bruscamente la puerta con una florida maldición.

En el umbral aguardaba su hermano mellizo, impecablemente vestido y arreglado, como si fuera normal ir a buscarlo a casa de su amante al romper el alba. Detrás de Ace había un lacayo.

—Milord, he intentado detenerlo… —farfullaba el hombre sin cesar antes de que Luffy interrumpiera sus palabras con una gélida mirada.

—Déjenos solos.

Ace observó cómo el lacayo se escabullía, y arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—Había olvidado lo encantador que resultas por las mañanas, Luffy.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué te trae aquí a estas horas?

—He pasado antes por Raftel´s House —se excusó Ace—. Al ver que no estabas allí, he supuesto que este sería el lugar donde me resultaría más fácil encontrarte. —Apartó la mirada de su mellizoy la clavó en la mujer que se había sentado en el centro de la enorme cama. Ace la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una amplia e indolente sonrisa—. Hancock, mis disculpas por la interrupción.

La belleza griega se estiró, sensual y provocativamente, como una gata en celo, permitiendo que la sábana que sostenía contra su cuerpo con falsa modestia se deslizara ligeramente, dejando al descubierto un delicioso pecho.

—Lord Ace—intentó engatusarlo con una provocativa sonrisa—, le aseguro que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Quizá le gustaría unirse a nosotros —hizo una sugerente pausa—, para desayunar.

Ace sonrió apreciativamente.

—Una oferta tentadora.

—Ace, si tan necesitado estás de una mujer —le azuzó Luffy, ignorando el intercambio entre su hermano y su amante—, estoy seguro de que podríamos haberte encontrado una sin necesidad de que perturbaras mi descanso.

Su mellizo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, clavando la mirada en Hancock durante un buen rato antes de devolver la atención a Luffy.

—¿Tu descanso, hermano?

El Monkey se apartó de la puerta en dirección al palanganero en la esquina de la estancia, donde se inclinó para lavarse la cara.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

—Inmensamente.

—Ace, te concedo unos segundos para que me digas por qué estás aquí antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano menor y te mate.

—Es interesante lo mucho que viene al caso esa frase —dijo Ace como quien no quiere la cosa—. En realidad es tu posición como hermano mayor la razón de que me encuentre aquí ahora.

Luffy alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su gmellizo mientras se le deslizaban por la cara diminutas gotitas de agua.

—Figúrate, Luffy, resulta que tenemos una hermana.

—Una hermanastra —afirmó con firmeza mirando fijamente al abogado, en espera de que el hombre recuperara el valor y le explicara todas las circunstancias que rodeaban aquella sorprendente noticia.

Luffy había perfeccionado aquella táctica de intimidación en los peores garitos de juego de Londres y suponía que de esa manera conseguiría que el hombrecillo hablara de una vez.

Estaba en lo cierto.

—Yo… es decir, milord…

Luffy le dio la espalda, atravesando el estudio para servirse una copa.

—Suéltelo de una vez, hombre. No tengo todo el día.

—Su madre…

—Mi madre, si es que se puede llamar de esa manera a la deshumanizada criatura que nos parió, abandonó Inglaterra para establecerse en el Continente hace más de 17 años. —Hizo girar el líquido ambarino en la copa con una mirada de aburrimiento—. ¿Por qué debemos creer que esa chica es nuestra hermana y no una charlatana ansiosa de aprovecharse de nuestra buena voluntad?

—Su padre era un comerciante veneciano que poseía dinero más que de sobra, fortuna que ella ha heredado. —El abogado hizo una pausa para colocarse las gafas mientras miraba al marqués de reojo—. Milord, la chica no tiene ninguna razón para mentir sobre su nacimiento. De hecho, y con todos mis respetos, parece que ella hubiera preferido que no les comunicara su existencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace esto?

—No tiene más familia, aunque me han comentado que algunos amigos están dispuestos a acogerla. Sin embargo, según los documentos que obran en mi poder, esto es obra de su madre. Fue la antigua marquesa quien, antes de abandonarlos, pidió al padre de la chica… —se interrumpió, inseguro— …que se encargara de enviarla aquí en el caso de… de que él falleciera. Su madre estaba segura de que usted… —se aclaró la voz—. De que lo consideraría una obligación familiar.

Luffy sonrió, aunque no le encontró ni pizca de gracia.

—No deja de ser irónico que nuestra madre haya apelado a nuestro sentido de la obligación familiar, ¿verdad?

El abogado fingió no entender el comentario.

—En efecto, milord. Pero, si me permite decirlo, la chica ya está aquí y es muy dulce. No sé qué hacer con ella. —No dijo nada más, pero el significado de sus palabras fue elocuente:No estoy seguro de si debería dejarla en sus manos.

—Por supuesto, debe quedarse aquí —aseguró Ace finalmente, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento del abogado y otra irritada de su hermano—. Nosotros la acogeremos. Supongo que debe de sentirse muy afectada.

—En efecto, milord —convino el abogado al notar la amabilidad en los ojos de Ace.

—No me había percatado de que eras tú quien tomaba las decisiones en esta familia, hermano —dijo Luffy, que arrastró las palabras con la mirada clavada en el abogado.

—Solo me limito a acortar la agonía de Absalom —respondió Ace, con la aprobación del abogado—. Sabemos de sobra que no rechazarás a alguien de tu sangre.

Por supuesto, Ace estaba en lo cierto. Monkey D. Luffy, séptimo marqués de Monkey, nunca rechazaría a su hermana a pesar de sentir un profundo deseo de hacerlo.

Luffyse pasó la mano por el pelo negro y maldijo para sus adentros a su madre, a la que no había visto desde hacía décadas.

Esta se había casado a una edad muy temprana —apenas dieciséis años— y había tenido a los mellizos al año siguiente.

Una década después había huido al Continente, dejando a sus hijos y a su marido sumidos en la desesperación. Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, Luffy habría podido sentir cierta simpatía por ella; habría comprendido sus miedos y perdonado su deserción. Pero él había presenciado el pesar de su padre y sufrido el dolor que su pérdida le había causado.

Finalmente, el hombre reemplazó la tristeza por cólera. Pasaron muchos años antes de que se aplacara la furia en que se había sumido y pudiera hablar de ella sin gritar.

Descubrir ahora que había tenido otra familia había reabierto la herida. Le enfurecía que hubiera tenido otro hijo —una niña, nada menos—, y que también la hubiera dejado abandonada cuando era pequeña. Por supuesto, ella había estado en lo cierto: él se encargaría de su familia. Haría lo que fuera necesario para enmendar los pecados de su madre. Y quizá fuera esa parte de la situación la que más amargura le producía, que su madre le conociera tan bien. Que todavía estuvieran conectados.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, ocupando de nuevo su lugar detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la chica, Absalom?

—Creo que la han hecho esperar en la salita verde, milord.

—Bien, pues que venga aquí. —Ace se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le indicó a un lacayo que fuera a buscarla.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, Absalom se alisó el chaleco, lleno de nerviosismo.

—Ehh… ¿me permite, milord? —Luffy le lanzó una mirada irritada—. Es una buena chica. Muy dulce.

—Sí. Ya lo ha mencionado. En contra de lo que parece creer, Absalom, no soy un ogro que se coma a las jovencitas. —Se interrumpió por un momento y curvó los labios en una mueca sardónica—. Al menos no a las jovencitas de mi familia.

La llegada de su hermana impidió que Luffy disfrutara de la desaprobación del abogado. Se puso en pie cuando se abrió la puerta y entornó los ojos cuando unas pupilas azules, extrañamente familiares, se clavaron en él desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—Santo Dios… —Las palabras de Ace reflejaron a la perfección los pensamientos de Luffy.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella chica era su hermana. Además de sus ojos, del mismo color azul profundo que los de su madre, compartía con los mellizos la firme barbilla y el oscuro pelo rizado.

Era el vivo retrato de su madre… Alta, delgada y hermosa, con un innegable fuego en la mirada. Luffy maldijo para sus adentros.

Ace fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—Enchanté, señorita Robin. Soy tu hermano, Portgas D. Ace. Y este —señaló a Luffy—, es nuestro hermano Luffy, el marqués de Raftel.

Ella hizo una graciosa reverencia y se señaló a sí misma cuando se irguió.

—Soy Nico Robin. Lo confieso, no esperaba que fuerais… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra

—Gemelli. Perdonad, no conozco la palabra en inglés.

Ace sonrió.

—Mellizos. No, imagino que nuestra madre tampoco contaba con gemelli.- El hoyuelo en la mejilla de Robin fue una réplica exacta del de Ace.

—Como usted ha dicho, es realmente espectacular —le dijo al abogado.

—Sí. Bueno —carraspeó Absalom, captando la atención de todos—, si no me necesitan, me retiro. — El hombrecillo miró a Ace y luego a Luffy, ansioso por recobrar la libertad.

—Puede irse, Absalom —ordenó en tono gélido—. De hecho, lo espero ansiosamente. El abogado retrocedió al tiempo que se inclinaba en una rápida reverencia, como si temiera que no lograría escapar si tardaba demasiado en hacerlo. En cuanto salió de la estancia, Ace se giró hacia Robin.

—No te dejes engañar por Luffyno es tan malo como parece. Pero algunos días le gusta jugar a ser el señor de la heredad.

—Soy el señor de la heredad —señaló Luffy secamente.

Ace le guiñó el ojo a su hermana.

—Me lleva solo cuatro minutos, pero no puede evitar recordármelo cada vez que puede. Robin le brindó a Ace una sonrisa antes de clavar sus ojos azul claro en el hermano mayor.

—Milord, me gustaría irme.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Es comprensible. Ordenaré que trasladen tus cosas a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Debes de estar cansada tras un viaje tan largo.

—No, no lo entiendes. Me gustaría irme de Inglaterra. Quiero regresar a Venecia. —Como ni Luffy ni Ace dijeron una palabra, ella continuó, moviendo las manos mientras hablaba con un acento cada vez más marcado a medida que la emoción se adueñaba de su discurso—. Os lo aseguro, no comprendo por qué mi padre ordenó que viniera aquí. Allí tengo amigos que me darían la bienvenida en su casa sin…

Luffy la miró fijamente.

—Te quedarás aquí.

—Mi scusi, milord, prefiero que no sea así.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. No es mi lugar. No con vosotros… No en… Inglaterra — escupió la palabra como si se tratara de algo apestoso.

—Olvidas que eres medio inglesa, Robin—le recordó Ace, divertido.

—¡No! ¡Soy italiana! —Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.

—Y tu carácter lo demuestra, gatita —aseguró Luffy lentamente—. Pero eres el vivo retrato de nuestra madre.

Robin miró las paredes.

—¿Retratos? ¿De nuestra madre? ¿Dónde?

Ace se rió entre dientes, fascinado por el malentendido.

—No. No encontrarás retratos suyos aquí. Luffy quería decir que te pareces a nuestra madre. Lo cierto es que sois como dos gotas de agua.

Robin cortó el aire con una mano.

—No te atrevas a repetir tal cosa. Nuestra madre era una… —Se interrumpió y en el silencio que cayó pesadamente sobre la estancia resonó un mudo epíteto.

Luffy torció los labios en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Por lo que veo hemos encontrado un tema en el que estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

—No puedes obligarme a que me quede.

—Me temo que sí. Ya he firmado los papeles. Estás bajo mi tutela hasta que te cases.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eso es imposible. Mi padre jamás habría permitido tal cosa, sabía que no tengo intención de casarme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ace.

Robin se volvió hacia él.

—Pensaba que lo entenderíais mejor que nadie. No pienso cometer los mismos pecados de mi madre.

Luffyl entrecerró los ojos.

—No hay ninguna razón para que hicieras tal cosa…

—Pues si no te importa, ni siquiera pienso permitir que surja la oportunidad, milord. Seguramente podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

En ese momento, Luffy tomó una decisión.

—¿Conociste a nuestra madre?

Robin se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa, sosteniendo la mirada de Monkey sin vacilar.

—Nos abandonó hace casi siete años. ¿No hizo lo mismo con vosotros?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera habíamos cumplido diez años.

—Entonces imagino que ninguno de nosotros tres siente demasiado cariño por ella.

—En efecto.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Luffy fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo. —Robin negó con la cabeza, pero Luffyalzó la mano, deteniendo sus palabras—. Te quedarás dos meses, eso no es negociable. Si pasado ese tiempo sigues prefiriendo regresar a Italia, haré los preparativos para que así sea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la oferta y las salidas que tenía. Por fin, asintió con un gesto, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Dos meses. Ni un día más.

—Puedes elegir el dormitorio que prefieras en el piso de arriba, hermanita.

Ella le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Grazie, milord.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —La voz de Ace la detuvo cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta del estudio.

—Diecisiete.

Ace lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano antes de hablar.

—Vamos a tener que presentarte en sociedad.

—No creo que sea necesario cuando solo voy a permanecer aquí ocho semanas. —El énfasis que imprimió a las últimas palabras fue imposible de confundir.

—Lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento. —Luffy puso punto final a la conversación y la escoltó hasta la puerta, que abrió para llamar al mayordomo—. Brook, por favor, escolte arriba a la señorita Robin y que alguien le ayude a instalarse. —Se volvió hacia Robin—. Tienes una doncella, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo ella, con los labios curvados con diversión—. ¿Debo recordarte que fueron los romanos los que civilizaron este país?

Luffy arqueó las cejas.

—Piensas convertirte en un reto, ¿verdad?

Robin sonrió angelicalmente.

—Me he mostrado de acuerdo en quedarme, milord, no en que vaya a hacerlo de buena gana.

Él se volvió hacia Brook.

—Vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Robin negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Solo durante dos meses.

Luffy meneó la cabeza y rectificó sus palabras.

—Vivirá aquí por el momento.

El mayordomo ni siquiera parpadeó ante tan sorprendente anuncio.

—De acuerdo, milord —dijo, sin alterar el tono. Y ordenó a varios lacayos que se apresuraran asubir los baúles de Robin antes de guiar a la joven escaleras arriba.

Satisfecho de que se estuvieran cumpliendo sus órdenes, Luffy cerró la puerta del estudio y se volvió hacia Ace, que estaba apoyado en el aparador con una indolente sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien hecho, hermano —señaló Ace—. Si la sociedad sospechara que tienes un sentido tan profundo de la obligación familiar… tu reputación como ángel caído quedaría destrozada.

—Yo que tú no diría ni una palabra más.

—De veras, es reconfortante. El marqués de Monkey y toda su maldad, sometidos por una jovencita.

Luffy le dio la espalda a su hermano para cruzar el estudio en dirección al escritorio.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer en algún sitio? ¿Alguna estatua que limpiar? ¿Alguna anciana en Bath desesperada por que identifiques un pedazo de mármol?

Ace extendió las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, negándose a seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

—De hecho, así es. Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar, así como mis legiones de seguidores, porque pienso pasar la tarde contigo.

—No te molestes.

Ace se puso serio.

—¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de dos meses? ¿Cuando ella todavía quiera irse y tú no estés dispuesto a permitírselo? —Como Luffy no respondió, Ace continuó—: No ha sido fácil para ella. Que su madre la abandonara tan joven… y luego perder a su padre.

—No es tan diferente de lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. —Luffy fingió desinterés mientras buscaba algo en el montón de la correspondencia—. De hecho, según recuerdo, nosotros perdimos a papá al mismo tiempo que a mamá.

Ace le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nos teníamos el uno al otro, Luffy. Ella no tiene a nadie. Deberías ponerte en su lugar, acaba de perder todo lo que tenía, todos a los que ama.

Luffy miró a Ace mientras se abandonaba a los sombríos recuerdos de su infancia compartida. Los mellizos habían sobrevivido a la ausencia de su madre y a la desesperación de su padre. Su infancia no había sido agradable, pero Ace tenía razón…, se habían tenido el uno al otro. Y eso había marcado la diferencia.

—Lo único que aprendí de nuestros padres es que el amor está sobrevalorado. Lo único que importa son las responsabilidades. El honor. Será bueno que Robin lo aprenda cuando aún es joven. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Y es probable que ella considere que no es nada, pero tendrá que ser suficiente.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Será difícil que la sociedad la acepte —concluyó Ace.

Luffy maldijo por lo bajo, reconociendo la verdad que encerraban las palabras de su hermano.

Como descendiente de una mujer que ni siquiera se había divorciado, Robin no sería aceptada por la sociedad. En el mejor de los casos, era la hija de una dama desterrada que tendría que enfrentarse a la reputación manchada de su madre y, en el peor, era la bastarda que una marquesa descarriada había tenido con su amante italiano.

—Será cuestionada su legitimidad —volvió a hablar Ace. Luffy meditó la cuestión durante un buen rato.

—Si nuestra madre se llegó a casar con su padre, significa que la marquesa abrazó el catolicismo en Italia y la Iglesia católica no reconocería un matrimonio realizado según el rito anglicano.

—Ah, entonces quienes somos ilegítimos somos nosotros. —Las palabras de Ace estuvieron acompañadas de una irónica sonrisa.

—Al menos para los italianos, sí —ironizó Luffy—. Por fortuna, somos ingleses.

—Excelente. Por lo menos para nosotros —respondió Ace—, pero ¿y para Robin? Habrá muchos que se negarán a tratar con ella. No les agradará codearse con la hija de una mujer manchada. Y católica, nada menos.

—Por principios, nunca la aceptarán. No podemos cambiar el hecho de que su padre es un burgués.

—Quizá deberíamos presentarla como una prima lejana en vez de una hermanastra.

La respuesta de Luffy fue taxativa.

—Ni hablar. Es nuestra hermana. La presentaremos como tal y nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea necesario.

—Es ella la que tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. —Ace miró a su hermano mientras esas palabras flotaban en el aire—. La temporada pronto estará en su apogeo. Si queremos tener éxito, nuestras actividades tendrán que ser las correctas. Nuestra reputación será la suya.

Luffy entendió lo que quería decir. Tendría que poner fin a su arreglo con Hancock; una cantante de ópera conocida por su indiscreción.

—Hablaré con Hancock hoy mismo.

Ace asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir:

—Y Robin deberá tener una madrina. Alguien con una reputación intachable.

—Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo.

—Siempre podemos recurrir a tía Dadan. —Ace se estremeció, como siempre que mencionaba a la hermana de su padre quien, a pesar de ostentar opiniones muy personales y enfrentarse descaradamente a ciertas instituciones, era una duquesa viuda muy respetada por la sociedad.

El no de Luffy fue breve y conciso. Dadan no sería capaz de manejar una situación tan delicada como aquella: una misteriosa hermanastra que había aparecido en Monkey´s House al principio de la temporada.

—No servirá ninguna mujer de nuestra familia.

—Entonces ¿a quién recurriremos?

Los dos mellizos se miraron a los ojos; su determinación y compromiso eran similares. Pero solo uno era marqués y sus palabras no dejaron lugar a dudas.

—Encontraré a alguien.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 _Entonces, con un estallido de lágrimas, la joven corrió directamente hacia él, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ulises y le cubrió de besos la frente y las mejillas antes de hablar._

— _Heme aquí, vos lograsteis conquistar mi corazón, inflexible como es._

 _En el corazón de Ulises surgió otro deseo aparte del de lamentarse; y lloró, estrechando entre sus brazos a su querida y fiel esposa._

Nami Hartwell interrumpió su lectura y emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción. El sonido resonó en el silencio en la biblioteca de Cocoyashi´s House, a donde había escapado horas antes en busca de una buena lectura.

En opinión de Nami un buen libro requería una inolvidable historia de amor… y Homero cumplía las expectativas. Oh, Ulises, pensó ella con ternura, pasando una página amarillenta de aquel ejemplar con cubierta de piel mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. Veinte años después, por fin de vuelta en los brazos de su amor. Un reencuentro merecido donde los haya. De los mejores libros que había leído.

Interrumpió su lectura y recostó la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón, suspirando. Inhaló el rico aroma de sus queridos y bien cuidados volúmenes antiguos mientras imaginaba que era la protagonista de aquella historia en particular… Una esposa amada, el objeto de una búsqueda heroica, la mujer cuyo amor había inspirado a su marido a luchar contra el cíclope, a resistir a las sirenas, a conquistar lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar una sola meta: regresar a su lado. ¿Cómo sería ser como ella, una mujer cuya belleza sin par fuera recompensada por el amor del más importante héroe de su tiempo? ¿Cómo sería recibir al único hombre que posee tu corazón? ¿Y cómo sería en la cama? Una pícara sonrisa curvó los labios de Nami cuando aquel atrevido pensamiento atravesó su mente.

Oh, Ulises, desde luego. Se rió por lo bajo. Si el resto del mundo supiera que lady Nami Hartwell, la correcta e intachable solterona tenía esos entretenidos, arraigados y, sin duda, impropios pensamientos sobre héroes de papel…

Suspiró de nuevo, recriminándose, para sus adentros con vehemencia.

Era consciente de que era una tontería soñar con hombres que solo habitaban en las páginas de los libros. Aquel era un hábito terrible, y ella llevaba haciéndolo demasiado tiempo. Había comenzado la primera vez que leyó Romeo y Julieta, cuando tenía doce años, y había seguido haciéndolo con pequeños y grandes personajes —desde Beowulf o Hamlet hasta Tristán y otros protagonistas más sombríos de novelas góticas, sin importar la calidad que destilaran esas páginas—; las fantasías de Nami sobre ídolos de papel eran absolutamente democráticas.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó muy lejos de esa estancia de techo alto llena de innumerables libros y documentos pertenecientes a la larga lista de condes de su familia. Soñó que era Penélope en vez de la hermana solterona del conde Cocoyashi y que estaba tan profundamente enamorada de Ulises que había despreciado a todos los demás pretendientes. Conjuró mentalmente a su héroe. Ella estaba sentada ante un telar; él, en el umbral de la puerta. Era fácil imaginar su aspecto físico, pues había tenido el mismo una y otra vez durante la última década. Alto, de complexión imponente, fibroso, con un pelo espeso y oscuro que impulsaba a todas las mujeres a acariciarlo y unos ojos negros como la mismisima noche. La mandíbula firme, pero con un hoyuelo que solo aparecía cuando sonreía. ¡Y qué sonrisa…!, prometía picardía y placer a partes iguales. Sí… Todos sus héroes estaban destinados a tener el mismo aspecto que el único hombre con el que había soñado: Monkey D. Luffy, marqués de Raftel. Cualquiera pensaría que tras 6 años debería haber prescindido de su fantasía, pero parecía que tenía inclinación por aquel granuja a pesar de sí misma y que estaba condenada a pasarse el resto de su vida imaginándoselo como su Marco Antonio particular, siendo ella Cleopatra. Soltó una carcajada ante el símil. Habría que estar realmente loco para comparar a lady Nami Hartwell con Cleopatra. Para empezar, Nami jamás había dejado incapacitado a un hombre con su belleza, algo en lo que Cleopatra había sido toda una experta. Cleopatra no había tenido su pelo naranja y sus vulgares ojos castaños. La soberana de Egipto tampoco había sido descrita como rellenita. Y no era capaz de imaginarse que Cleopatra se hubiera quedado sin bailar en ninguna de las veladas sociales. Además, estaba segura de que la insigne emperatriz jamás se había puesto una cofia de encaje. Desafortunadamente, no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas cuando se refería a sí misma. Pero, en este momento, era Penélope, y Luffy, el arrebatador Ulises, que había fijado su cama marital a un olivo que él mismo había sembrado. Se ruborizó cuando la fantasía continuó y él se acercó a ella y a esa cama legendaria, quitándose lentamente la túnica y dejando al descubierto un pecho bronceado por los años pasados bajo el sol del mar Egeo, un torso que podría estar tallado en mármol. Cuando él llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, imaginó que la envolvía aquel calor masculino que le hacía sentirse pequeña con su tamaño. Él había pasado años esperando ese momento… y ella también. Él le deslizó las manos por la piel, creando un rastro de fuego allí donde la tocaba, y Nami imaginó que se recostaba sobre ella para besarla. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo, sus manos en la cara, sus labios firmes y sensuales obligándola a separar los de ella poco a poco hasta reclamar su boca en un beso abrasador. Entonces, él comenzaba a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, frases que ella apenas lograba entender.

—¡Nami!- Se levantó de golpe del sillón haciendo caer el libro, sobresaltada por aquel estruendo que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la garganta con el corazón desbocado y deseó para sus adentros que quienquiera que fuera se largara y la dejara disfrutar de su ensueño. El pensamiento fue fugaz y se disolvió mientras emitía un suspiro. Nami Hartwell jamás hacía nada que no fuera impecablemente correcto. Nunca dejaría de responder cuando la llamaran, por mucho que le gustase hacerlo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente y entró su hermana, pletórica de energía y excitación.

—¡Nami! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Llevo horas buscándote! - Nami miró la ansiosa y brillante cara de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Koala siempre había sido una hechicera fuerza de la naturaleza, constantemente en ebullición, y a quien adoraba todo el mundo en cuanto la conocía. Con dieciocho años era la incomparable de la temporada, la debutante que había obtenido todas las atenciones de la sociedad, que había terminado por apodarla el Ángel Cocoyashi. Al verla ahora iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban en la biblioteca, envuelta en etéreo chifón de color dorado, con aquella dulce sonrisa y los bucles rubios perfectamente peinados, Nami entendía perfectamente por qué la sociedad londinense adoraba a su hermana. Era difícil no hacerlo. Incluso aunque tal perfección podía dejar en evidencia a una hermana mayor mucho menos perfecta.

—¿Para qué me necesitas, Koala? —dijo Nami con una provocadora sonrisa—. ¡Creo que te las has arreglado bastante bien tú sola!

Un profundo rubor se extendió por el delicado cutis de porcelana de Koala, algo que Nami habría envidiado por su recato y uniformidad si ella misma no llevase padeciendo tales sonrojos durante toda su vida.

—¡Nami! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Llevo todo el día pellizcándome! —Koala atravesó corriendo la estancia y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero frente a su hermana—. ¡Se me ha declarado! —continuó en un tono deslumbrado y soñador—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿No es maravilloso? - Él era, en este caso, Sabo Talbott, sexto duque de Rivington y el soltero más codiciado de toda Gran Bretaña. Joven, guapo, rico y con título, al duque le había bastado con mirar una sola vez a Koala en uno de los bailes de pretemporada, para caer rendido a sus pies. Tras un cortejo incesante, Rivington había acudido a Cocoyashi´s House esa misma mañana para pedir su mano. Nami apenas había logrado contener su diversión ante el nerviosismo del duque; a pesar de su título y riqueza, la respuesta de Koala le producía gran ansiedad, pero eso solo hacía que Nami lo apreciara todavía en mayor medida.

—Claro que me lo creo, querida —se rió—. Cuando ha llegado le brillaban los ojos como estrellas… Un brillo muy parecido al que lucen los tuyos en este momento. —Koala inclinó la cabeza con timidez mientras Nami continuaba—. Tienes que contármelo todo, ¿cómo se siente una después de haber atrapado a un hombre que la ama tantísimo? ¡Y un duque nada menos!

—¡Oh, Nami! no me importa nada el título de Sabo, ¡solo él! ¿A que es el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra?

—¡Y un duque nada menos! —Las dos jóvenes se giraron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en un tono de excitación apenas contenida desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Nami suspiró al recordar qué la había llevado a esconderse allí a primera hora de la mañana. Su madre.

—¡Callie! ¿Has oído la maravillosa noticia? - Preguntándose para sus adentros cuántas veces más tendría que responder a esa cuestión a lo largo del día, Nami abrió la boca para contestar. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida. —¡Rivington se ha enamorado profundamente de Koala! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un duque enamorado de nuestra Koala!

Una vez más, Nami se dispuso a contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

—¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Tenemos que planificar la boda! ¡Organizar el baile y la cena de compromiso! ¡Diseñar los menús! ¡Enviar las invitaciones! Eso por no mencionar el vestido de novia. ¡Y el ajuar! ¡Oh, Koala! -Mientras una dicha absoluta inundaba la cara de la condesa viuda, la de Koala adquiría una expresión de profundo terror. Nami contuvo una sonrisa y se dispuso a rescatar a su hermana.

—Mamá, Rivington se ha declarado esta mañana. ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que Koala disfrutara un poco de esta ocasión tan trascendental? —En su tono se percibió una cierta jocosidad cuando continuó, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada cómplice—. ¿Quizá un par de días?

Fue como si no hubiera dicho nada. La condesa viuda siguió hablando, en un tono cada vez más alto y agudo. —¡Y tú, Nami! ¡Tendremos que elegir con mucho cuidado el vestido que llevarás!

¡Oh, no! La condesa viuda era hábil para muchas cosas, pero elegir la ropa que le quedara bien a su hija mayor no era una de ellas. Si Nami no lograba distraer a su madre pronto, estaría destinada a asistir a la boda de su hermana embutida en una monstruosidad con plumas y turbante a juego.

—Pienso que deberíamos centrarnos primero en otras cosas, ¿no crees, mamá? ¿Por qué no organizas esta noche una cena informal para celebrarlo? —Se interrumpió y esperó durante un momento para ver si su madre picaba el anzuelo.

—¡Qué idea tan maravillosa! - Nami suspiró para sus adentros, satisfecha por haber desviado su atención con tanta rapidez. —¡Debería hacerla! Solo asistiría la familia, por supuesto, porque el anuncio oficial se hará en el baile de compromiso, pero creo que celebrar una cena informal esta noche es lo más adecuado. ¡Oh! ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer! ¡Debo enviar las invitaciones y hablar con la cocinera! —La condesa viuda se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta, llena de excitación. En el umbral, se detuvo en seco y se volvió bruscamente. Incapaz de contener su alegría, con la cara roja y la respiración jadeante, exclamó—: ¡Oh, Koala ! —Y, dicho eso, se marchó. En el silencio que siguió a la partida de su madre, Koaka continuó sentada, aturdida por la escena que acababa de tener lugar. Callie no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No habrás pensado que iba a ser fácil, ¿verdad, Ko? Después de todo, mamá lleva treinta y dos años esperando para organizar una boda, justo desde que Zoro nació. Y ahora, gracias a ti, verá cumplido su sueño.

—No creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto —dijo Koala, meneando la cabeza, todavía aturdida—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Una madre con una boda en perspectiva.

—Santo Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se comportará así?

—No estoy segura, pero supongo que casi toda la temporada.

—¿¡Toda la temporada!? ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?

—Hay una… —Nami se interrumpió para dar un efecto dramático a sus palabras. Koala no pudo contener su impaciencia.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Crees que Rivington se fugaría contigo a Gretna Green?

Koala gimió por lo bajo mientras Callie estallaba en carcajadas. Aquella iba a ser una temporada extraordinariamente entretenida. Aquella iba a ser la temporada más horrible de su vida.

Nami se mantuvo inmóvil en una esquina de la salita donde, después de la cena y de los rituales de los cigarros durante la sobremesa para los hombres y los cotilleos para las mujeres, se reunió toda la familia para cubrir a Koala y a su duque de los mejores deseos. Docenas de velas derramaban sobre la estancia un tenue brillo e iluminaban a los asistentes, trasformando el espacio en un escenario íntimo. Por lo general Nami adoraba los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en aquella sala, pues eran ocasiones felices que la inundaban de entrañables recuerdos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no estaba ocurriendo así. Ahora, lamentaba el momento en que se le había ocurrido sugerir una cena íntima e informal. Esta noche, los antepasados que la observaban desde los retratos que cubrían las paredes parecían burlarse de ella. Nami se tragó un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa cuando tía Lola se acercó a ella con una expresión radiante. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle y también sabía que era inevitable.

—¿No es maravilloso? ¡Qué feliz pareja! ¡Qué buen enlace!

—En efecto, tía —canturreó Nami, girando la cabeza para mirar al futuro matrimonio. Había descubierto a lo largo de la velada que observar lo felices que parecían Koaka y Sabo Rivington hacía que le resultara más fácil soportar ese tipo de conversación. Solo un poco más fácil—. Es un placer ver a Koala tan contenta.

La anciana apoyó una de sus arrugadas manos en el brazo de Nami. Ahora es cuando se lanza al ataque, pensó la joven para sus adentros, apretando los dientes.

—¡Estoy segura de que tu madre estará encantada de tener por fin una boda que planear! —cacareó la mujer con diversión—. Después de todo, si solo os tuviéramos en cuenta a ti y a Zoro, no habría garantía de que lo llegara a hacer algún día.

Nami forzó una risita mientras miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de socorro, daba igual de dónde proviniera si con ello conseguía librarse de una lista interminable de impertinentes y maleducados parientes.

En las tres horas transcurridas desde que los invitados habían llegado para la cena, había mantenido la misma conversación con una docena de personas distintas. La cena en sí había resultado especialmente dura, puesto que había estado sentada entre la testaruda abuela de Sabo y un primo particularmente cruel; ambos parecían creer que su estado de soltería era un tema muy interesante. Ella misma estaba empezando a considerar que no había una sola persona en ninguna de las dos familias que poseyera una pizca de tacto. ¿Pensarían realmente que no le ofendía que le recordaran de manera tan insistente que era una solterona polvorienta que se había quedado para vestir santos? Parecía que no. No viendo manera de deshacerse de su tía en un futuro cercano, le hizo gestos con la mano al lacayo que pasaba con una bandeja llena de copas de jerez. Cogió una y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una, tía Lola?

—¡Santo Dios, no! No soporto ese brebaje. —Había una nota de indignación en su tono—. ¿Sabes, Nami? Beber en sociedad puede conseguir que se manche tu reputación.

—¿De veras? Bueno, creo que esta noche no debo preocuparme por eso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No, supongo que tu reputación no corre ningún riesgo, Nami. —Tía Lola le dio una palmadita en el brazo con inconsciente condescendencia—. Qué tragedia lo tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nunca hubiera supuesto que te quedarías soltera con una dote como la tuya.- La insinuación de que ella solo habría logrado casarse gracias a su dote hizo que se estremeciera de furia. Antes de que pudiera responder, la anciana continuó hablando: —Y ahora, a tu edad, debemos perder ya las esperanzas. Es realmente imposible imaginar que alguien pida tu mano. A menos, claro está, que se trate de un anciano caballero en busca de compañía mientras espera que llegue su final. Sí, quizá esa sea la solución. Una imagen atravesó como un relámpago la mente de Nami, una agradable fantasía en la que tía Lola se encontraba sumergida en una bañera de vino dulce. Concentrándose en su ensueño, depositó cuidadosamente la copa en la bandeja y se volvió hacia la anciana, que seguía conjeturando sobre su soltería. —Por supuesto, tu figura no ayuda nada, Nami. Después de todo, hace ya tiempo que pasaron los días en los que estaban de moda las mujeres con curvas. Nami permaneció callada. No era posible que aquella odiosa mujer hubiera dicho lo que ella acababa de escuchar. —¿Has considerado seguir una dieta a base de huevos cocidos y col? He oído que funciona a las mil maravillas. A lo mejor entonces parecerías más… menos sana. —Siguió cacareando , que ya comenzaba a divertirse y parecía haber olvidado cualquier tipo de educación—. ¡Quizá entonces podríamos encontrar un marido para ti!

Nami tenía que escapar antes de infligir serios daños a un anciano miembro de su familia o de volverse loca. Se disculpó sin mirar a tía Lola a los ojos, pues no podía garantizar no decirle nada espantoso a aquella horrible mujer.

—Perdona, tía, pero tengo que ir a… a la cocina. —No le importó que la excusa no tuviera sentido debido a que hacía mucho rato que había terminado la cena; sencillamente, tenía que escapar de allí. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Nami huyó al cercano estudio de su hermano, donde tenía la certeza de que no la molestarían invitados indeseables. Se guió por la luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal que ocupaba una pared del estudio y se acercó al aparador, donde cogió una copa y una botella de jerez antes de dirigirse al sillón situado en una esquina de lo que durante mucho tiempo había sido el santuario de los hombres de la familia Cocoyashi. Esta noche tendrá que servir para los propósitos de una , pensó, soltando un hondo suspiro mientras se servía un jerez y dejaba la pesada licorera de cristal en el suelo. Luego pasó las piernas por el brazo del sillón y se arrellanó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué suspiras así, hermanita?

Nami dio un leve respingo y giró la cabeza hacia el imponente escritorio de caoba que dominaba la estancia. Observó la oscura figura que se ocultaba detrás y sonrió ampliamente en medio de la penumbra.

—Me has asustado.

—Sí, bueno, perdona que no me disculpe, pero esta es mi guarida, no la tuya. — Zoro Hartwell, conde de Cocoyashi, se levantó y atravesó la estancia para sentarse en otro sillón frente a Callie—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí o tendré que chivarme.

—¿Ah, sí? Sería interesante ver cómo logras revelar mi huida sin que se den cuenta de la tuya — bromeó.

—Cierto. —Zoro sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos—. Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte.

—Gracias. —Hizo un brindis con su copa—. Eres todo corazón.

Zoro hizo girar el whisky en su propio vaso mientras Nami bebía antes de relajarse en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel apacible silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? —dijo él finalmente.

—Lola—respondió Namisin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora esa vieja urraca? —¡Benedick! —¿Acaso vas a decirme que no has pensado nunca que se parece muchísimo a un ave de esa clase?

—Pensarlo es una cosa y decirlo en voz alta otra distinta. - Zoro se rió. —Eres demasiado educada para tu bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho nuestra estimada y reverenciada tía para hacerte huir a un cuarto oscuro? -Ella suspiró y rellenó la copa.

—No ha hecho nada que no hayan hecho los demás miembros de las dos familias, solo que ella ha sido más grosera.

—Ah, ha hablado del matrimonio.

—Lo cierto es que me ha dicho… —Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo—. No, no le daré el placer de repetirlo.

—Puedo suponerlo.

—No, Zoro, no puedes. —Bebió un sorbo de jerez—. Maldición, si hubiera sabido cómo sería la soltería, me habría casado con el primero que se me declaró.

—El primer hombre que se te declaró fue un vicario idiota.

—No deberías hablar mal del clero.

Zoro emitió un bufido y dio un buen trago a su whisky.

—Bueno. Me habría casado con el segundo que se declaró. Law era muy atractivo.

—Nami, si no lo hubieras rechazado tú, lo habría hecho papá. Era un jugador empedernido y un bebedor infatigable. Recuerda que murió en un garito de juego, por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, pero entonces sería viuda. Nadie se mete con las viudas.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero si prefieres pensar así… —Zoro hizo una pausa —. ¿De verdad desearías haberte casado con uno de ellos?

Nami dio otro sorbo, paladeando el licor con la lengua un buen rato mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—No, no me habría casado con ninguno de los que me lo pidieron —aseguró—. No me gustaría ser considerada solo una posesión de algún hombre horrible que hubiera contraído matrimonio conmigo por dinero o por estar relacionado con el conde de Cocoyashi… Pero no me habría negado a un matrimonio por amor.

Zoro se rió entre dientes. —Sí, bien, un matrimonio por amor es algo completamente diferente, pero no ocurre todos los días.

—No —convino ella, y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Luego, tras un largo rato de meditación, Nami volvió a intervenir—: Lo cierto es que… lo que realmente me gustaría es ser un hombre.

—¿Perdón?

—¡En serio! Por ejemplo, si te dijera que te vas a pasar los próximos tres meses escuchando comentarios hirientes por culpa de la boda de Koala, ¿qué opinarías?

—Diría ¡qué demonios! y evitaría el tema.

Nami utilizó la copa de jerez para subrayar sus palabras. —¡Exacto! ¡Porque eres un hombre!

—Un hombre que ha tenido éxito evitando una gran cantidad de acontecimientos que lo habrían llevado a cambiar su estado civil.

—Zoro —dijo Nami con franqueza, estirando el cuello—, la única razón por la que has podido evitar esos acontecimientos es porque eres un hombre. Desafortunadamente, yo no juego con las mismas reglas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy una mujer y no puedo dejar de asistir a los bailes, las cenas, los tés y la modista. ¡Oh, Santo Dios! No sabes lo que es ir a la modista a que te tomen medidas. Voy a tener que volver a sufrir en carne propia todas esas horribles miradas compasivas mientras le confeccionan a Koala su vestido de novia. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se cubrió los ojos como para no ver la escena.

—Aun así. No encuentro la razón por la que no puedas eludir todos esos horribles acontecimientos. De acuerdo, tienes que asistir al baile de compromiso, a la boda… pero olvida todo lo demás.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Insisto, ¿por qué no?

—Las mujeres decentes no dejan de acudir a esos acontecimientos, igual que no tienen un amante. ¡Tengo que preocuparme por mi reputación! Ahora fue él quien bufó.

—Vaya disparate, Nami. Tienes veinticuatro años.

—No es muy caballeroso mencionar mi edad. Y sabes de sobra que no me gusta nada que me la recuerdes.

—Pues vas a volver a oírlo. Tienes veinticuatro años, estás soltera y posees, probablemente, la reputación más inmaculada de Londres, sin importar tu sexo y edad. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que acudiste a algún lugar sin esa cofia de encaje?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada. —Mi reputación es todo lo que tengo. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Zoro. —Se inclinó para servirse otra copa de jerez.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Es todo lo que posees ahora, pero podrías tener más. ¿Por qué no arriesgarte y obtenerlo?

—¿Me estás alentando a manchar nuestra buena reputación? —preguntó Nami llena de incredulidad, paralizada, con la licorera en una mano y la copa en la otra. Zoro arqueó una ceja ante la imagen. Nami puso la licorera en el suelo. —¿Te das cuenta de que si hago eso, tú, como conde, sufrirás las consecuencias?

—No te estoy sugiriendo que te eches un amante, Nami. Ni estoy animándote a que provoques una escena. Solo sostengo la opinión de que deberías preocuparte un poco de ti misma en vez de… er, bueno, en vez de hacerlo tanto por tu reputación. Te aseguro que si te saltas esos odiosos acontecimientos que rodean las bodas, no vas a afectar al condado de ninguna manera.

—Claro, y ya que estoy, ¿por qué no beber whisky o fumar puros?

—Exacto, ¿por qué no?

—No hablas en serio.

—Nami, te aseguro que la casa no se nos caerá encima si haces algo de eso. Aunque no sé si realmente lo disfrutarías. —El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante varios minutos antes de que continuara hablando—: ¿Qué más querrías hacer? Ella meditó cuidadosamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Y si realmente no hubiera repercusiones? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer entonces?

—No lo sé. Jamás me había planteado esa cuestión.

—Bueno, pues plantéatela ahora. ¿Qué harías?

—Todo lo que pudiera. —La respuesta surgió con rapidez sorprendiéndoles a ambos, pero una vez que dijo las palabras, Nami se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas—. No quiero ser conocida por mi impecable comportamiento. Tienes razón. Veinticuatro años de perfección son demasiados. —Se rió al oírse decir eso, y él la imitó.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías?

—Me desharía de la cofia de encaje.

—Qué alarde de atrevimiento —se mofó él—. Venga, Calpurnia, puedes ser más creativa. Recuerda, tus acciones no tendrán repercusiones, dime tres cosas que te gustaría hacer en casa. Ella sonrió, acurrucándose en el sillón y entregándose al juego con entusiasmo.

—Aprender esgrima.

—Vamos bien —la alentó—, ¿qué más?

—¡Asistir a un duelo!

—¿Por qué detenerse ahí? Usa esas recién adquiridas habilidades para participar en uno —le sugirió él. Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que no me gustaría hacerle daño a nadie.

—Ah —dijo Zoro con seriedad—, hemos dado con uno de tus límites.

—Eso parece. Pero creo que me gustaría disparar una pistola, solo que sin apuntar a nadie.

—Hay mucha gente que disfruta de esa actividad en particular —comentó él—. ¿Qué más?

Ella levantó la mirada al techo mientras pensaba. —Aprender a montar a horcajadas.

—¿En serio? Nami asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. La silla de amazona es muy incómoda. Él se rió ante su expresión de desdén. —Lo haría… —La joven se interrumpió cuando otra idea cruzó como un relámpago por su mente. Besar a alguien. Bueno, eso no podía decírselo a su hermano—. Haría todas las cosas que los hombres dais por supuestas. Y más —aseguró—. Por ejemplo, ¡jugaría a las cartas! ¡En un club de caballeros!

—Oh, oh… ¿Cómo te las arreglarías? Nami lo pensó durante un momento. —Supongo que tendría que hacerme pasar por un hombre. Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Esa fascinación por Shakespeare que tiene mamá al final afectará a nuestras vidas. —Ella soltó una risita tonta mientras él añadía—: Creo que ese sería el límite en esa cuestión. Los condes de Cocoyashi podrían perder sus privilegios en White's si lo hicieras.

—Bueno, por suerte para ti no es mi intención colarme en White's. Ni hacer ninguna de esas cosas. — ¿Era decepción lo que teñía su voz? Una vez más el silencio cayó sobre ambos hermanos mientras los dos se perdían en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Zoro levantó la copa en un brindis silencioso y se la llevó a los labios. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la boca y le tendió el vaso en una oferta silenciosa. Por un fugaz momento, Nami consideró cogerla, a sabiendas de que la oferta de Zoro no era más que un dedo de whisky en el fondo de la copa. Finalmente negó con la cabeza Zoro se bebió lo que quedaba.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón—, me encantaría saber que has corrido un par de riesgos, hermanita. El comentario, dicho descuidadamente mientras se iba, resonó en los oídos de Nami. De hecho, apenas oyó la seca pregunta que siguió. —¿Crees que estoy a salvo si salgo de aquí? ¿O tendremos que escondernos hasta la boda? Ella negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

—Creo que tú estás a salvo, pero ándate con cuidado —respondió ella.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí mientras recapacito sobre si me gustaría vivir ciertas aventuras. Él sonrió complacido.

—Excelente. Hazme saber si al final decides zarpar rumbo a Oriente mañana por la mañana. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, serás el primero en saberlo. Después, Zoro salió, dejando a Namisumida en sus pensamientos. La joven permaneció sentada un buen rato, atenta a los sonidos de la casa —la salida de los invitados, la familia retirándose a sus dormitorios, los sirvientes recogiendo las estancias utilizadas para la velada— mientras en su mente resonaban una y otra vez los comentarios de su hermano y se preguntaba: ¿Y si…? ¿Y si pudiera tener una vida distinta del tedioso y serio aburrimiento que vivía actualmente? ¿Y si pudiera hacer todas las cosas con las que había soñado? ¿Qué se lo impedía en realidad? A lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de existencia, jamás había pensado en sí misma. Su reputación era impecable, pues durante ese tiempo solo se había preocupado de mantener su nombre impoluto. No es que estuviera dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda y destruir su reputación. No es que planeara hacer nada que no hiciera un caballero respetable de la sociedad un día cualquiera sin darle la mayor importancia. Si ellos podían hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retiró las horquillas que aseguraban la cofia de encaje. Una vez suelta, se la quitó y la larga melena cayó sobre su espalda. Entonces desenredó los mechones con los dedos mientras recapacitaba sobre su vida. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ponerse esas cofias de encaje? ¿Cuándo había perdido la ilusión de vestirse a la moda? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en la clase de persona que se escondía para escapar de la malicia de tía Loka? Se puso en pie, algo indecisa, y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea mientras estrujaba la cofia entre las manos, sintiéndose poderosa por la intoxicante combinación del jerez y la conversación mantenida con Zoro. Bajó la mirada a las brasas moribundas y sintió como si el siseo de las ascuas se burlara de ella. ¿Qué haría si pudiera cambiarlo todo? Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, lanzó la cofia al fuego. Durante un buen rato no pasó nada; el trozo de encaje permaneció allí, con su nívea blancura contrastando con los leños oscuros. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si debería recuperar la prenda, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque empezó a arder.

Contuvo el aliento mientras las llamas anaranjadas engullían el encaje, y le resultó imposible no inclinarse para observar mejor cómo la tela cobraba vida propia, retorciéndose y oscureciéndose hasta que no fue más que una bola de fuego. Cuando el encaje desapareció, Nami comenzó a reírse, sintiéndose renovada y escandalosa… Como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Se giró sobre los talones y atravesó el estudio hacia el escritorio del conde. Se sentó y, tras encender una vela, abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó un papel en blanco. Lo alisó con la mano, observando la superficie color marfil antes de asentir enfáticamente con la cabeza, abrir el tintero de plata y coger una pluma. Sumergió a punta en la tinta negra y pensó en todas las cosas que haría… si tuviera valor. La primera era evidente y, aunque no había querido compartirla antes con Zoro, consideró que debía ser honesta consigo misma y ponerla por escrito. Después de todo, era lo único que realmente lamentaba no haber hecho nunca. Apoyó la pluma en el papel y escribió con determinación y seguridad:

Besar a alguien.

Levantó la mirada tan pronto como escribió las palabras. Como si temiera que pudieran descubrirla garabateando algo tan escandaloso. Luego volvió a mirar el papel y ladeó la cabeza. No parecía suficiente ¿verdad? Besar a alguien no parecía captar exactamente la esencia de lo que quería. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y añadió otra palabra:

Besar a alguien… apasionadamente.

Nami soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía. Ahora no puedes detenerte —pensó—, ya has escrito lo más indecente. Las siguientes sentencias salieron con facilidad tras la conversación mantenida con Zoro.

Fumar puros y beber whisky. Montar a horcajadas. Practicar esgrima. Asistir a un duelo. Disparar una pistola. Jugar a las cartas (en un club de caballeros).

Tras aquella oleada de actividad, alzó la cabeza y se recostó en la silla, mirando las palabras que había escrito. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sopesaba cada frase; se imaginó en una de las estancias llenas de humo de White's, jugando a las cartas en otra, practicando esgrima o discutiendo sobre el duelo al que asistiría a la mañana siguiente. La imagen le hizo emitir una risa ahogada. ¡Figúrate! Casi lo dejó así, con aquellos siete deseos que había pensado con tanta rapidez. Pero por encima de todo, aquella lista contenía sus más secretos anhelos, y aún tenía algunos más. Era la oportunidad de ser honesta consigo misma; de escribir las cosas que más desesperadamente le gustaría experimentar. Cosas que jamás había confesado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí misma. Con un profundo suspiró volvió a mirar la lista, sabiendo que lo siguiente sería lo más difícil de escribir. —Vamos allá —dijo con voz firme, como si se preparara para entrar en batalla. Y volvió a apoyar la pluma sobre el papel.

Bailar todos los bailes en una fiesta.

Curvó los labios con leve desprecio. Bueno, Nami , eso prueba que no es más que una lista imaginaria. Adoraba bailar. Siempre lo había hecho. Cuando era niña, solía salir sigilosamente de su dormitorio para espiar los bailes que ofrecían sus padres. Encima del salón de baile, giraba y giraba al ritmo de la música mientras se imaginaba con un hermoso vestido de seda que rivalizara con los que formaban remolinos abajo. Bailar era lo que más ansiaba cuando la presentaron en sociedad, pero, según habían pasado los años, las invitaciones habían ido dejando de llegar. No había bailado desde… bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Allí, en la oscuridad, se permitió admitir que todos esos años esperando invitaciones para bailar en los salones de Londres se habían cobrado su precio. Odiaba ser un florero, pero jamás había sido otra cosa. Y , en los seis años transcurridos desde su debut, se había acomodado hasta tal punto en el rol de testigo de la elegancia social que no podía imaginarse como ejemplo de ella. Por supuesto, jamás había sido un modelo a seguir. Las mujeres que captaban la atención de la sociedad eran hermosas, y Nami era demasiado rellenita, demasiado aburrida para ser considerada hermosa. Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, escribió la siguiente frase.

Ser considerada hermosa, una sola vez.

Era lo más improbable de la lista… Solo podía recordar una vez, un momento fugaz en su vida, en el que se había acercado vagamente a esa meta. Pero al recordar aquella noche, hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando el marqués de Raftel le había hecho sentirse hermosa, tuvo la certeza de que él no la había percibido así. No, él solo fue un hombre que hizo lo que pudo para que una jovencita se sintiera mejor consigo misma antes de escapar a una cita nocturna. Sin embargo, en ese momento le había hecho sentirse hermosa. Como una emperatriz. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ser tan inocente! Por supuesto, no era posible. Solo un entretenimiento absurdo. Con un suspiro, Nami se puso en pie y, tras doblar el papel con mucho cuidado, lo guardó en el interior del corpiño del vestido y cerró el tintero. Sopló la vela y se encaminó silenciosamente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir del estudio y dirigirse a su habitación, cuando oyó un ruido allí fuera… un sonido sordo y extraño. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, solo una rendija, y miró con atención el oscuro pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos para aguzar la vista. La penumbra le impedía ver nada, pero supo que no estaba sola. Le llegó una suave risita.

—Estás preciosa esta noche. Perfecta. Sin duda el ángel Cocoyashi.

—Estás obligado a decirlo… debes halagar a tu prometida.

—Mi prometida. —La reverencia con que pronunció esas palabras fue evidente—. Mi futura duquesa… Mi amor… El resto de la frase quedó ahogado por un suspiro femenino, y Nami se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa al darse cuenta de que Koala y Sabo se encontraban en el pasillo en penumbra. Se quedó paralizada y agrandó los ojos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía cerrar la puerta sigilosamente y esperar a que se fueran para salir? ¿Fingir tropezarse con ellos accidentalmente e interrumpir lo que a todas luces era una cita de amantes? Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

—¡No! ¡Nos pillarán!

—¿Y qué? —Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una entrecortada risa masculina. —Supongo que entonces tendrá que casarse conmigo, excelencia. —Nami abrió los ojos como platos ante la sensualidad que rezumaba el tono de su hermana menor. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Koala en una mujer seductora? Sabo gimió en la oscuridad. —Haré cualquier cosa que consiga que te metas en mi cama con más rapidez.

Entonces le tocó el turno de reírse a Koala, algo completamente inadecuado. Luego hubo un silencio roto únicamente por suaves susurros de labios y caricias. Nami se quedó boquiabierta. Sí, definitivamente debía cerrar la puerta. Entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía? Porque no era justo. No era justo que su hermanita pequeña —quien la había admirado durante años, quien había recurrido a ella en busca de consejo, guía y amistad durante tanto tiempo— experimentara ese nuevo mundo del amor. Koala había sido su venganza, la incomparable de la temporada, y se había sentido muy orgullosa de ella. Y cuando había captado la atención de Rivington, lo celebró por ella. Y se alegró profundamente. Pero ¿cómo seguir sintiéndose feliz cuando Koalavivía la vida que deseaba para sí misma? Todo estaba cambiando. Koala haría lo que ella no había hecho nunca. Se casaría, tendría hijos y formaría su propia familia para, por fin, envejecer en los brazos de un hombre que la amaba. Y mientras, Nami se quedaría para vestir santos en Cocoyashi House. Hasta que Zoro encuentre una esposa y te releguen al campo. Sola. Nami se tragó las lágrimas, negándose a sentir lástima por sí misma ante la felicidad de Koala. Se movió para cerrar la puerta y dar privacidad a los amantes. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, oyó jadear a su hrmana.

—No, Sab, no podemos. Mi madre nos mataría si le estropeamos la ocasión de organizar una boda.

Rivington gimió suavemente. —Tiene dos hijos más.

—Sí, pero… —Hubo una pausa y Nami no tuvo que ver a su hermana para leerle los pensamientos. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguno de los dos se casara próximamente?

—Zoro se acabará casando —aseguró Sabo, en tono jocoso—. Solo está retrasándolo todo lo posible. —No Zoro quien me preocupa.

—Koala, ya lo hemos discutido innumerables veces. Será bienvenida en Fox Haven.

Nami se quedó boquiabierta ante la mención de la heredad de Rivington. ¿Se referían a ella? ¿A ella? ¿Habían discutido sobre su destino? ¿Como si fuera una niña huérfana a la que hubiera que acoger? Como si fueras una solterona sin perspectivas. Algo que, por supuesto, sí que era. Cerró la boca.

—Será una tía maravillosa —añadió Sabo. Excelente. Ya ha encasquetado sus futuros herederos a la tía solterona.

—Sería una madre maravillosa —suspiró Koala, haciendo que a Nami se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó ignorar el tiempo verbal que había utilizado su hermana mientras Koala añadía—, desearía que pudiera haber tenido lo que tenemos nosotros. Se lo merece tanto… Sabo suspiró.

—En efecto. Pero me temo que solo ella puede cambiar su vida. Si sigue siendo tan… —Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra, y Nami aguzó el oído, inclinándose en un ángulo tan antinatural que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio—, pasiva… jamás lo conseguirá. ¿Pasiva? Nami imaginó a Koala mostrando su acuerdo con la cabeza.

—Nami necesita una aventura, pero, por supuesto, no la buscará. Hubo una larga pausa en la que sus palabras —carentes de malicia pero aun así dolorosas— resonaron alrededor de Nami sofocándola con el peso de su significado. Y por un momento, no pudo respirar ni contener las lágrimas. —Quizá te gustaría tener a ti una aventura, hermosa mía. —Rivington había recuperado el tono sensual, y Koal respondió con una incontenible risita nerviosa. Nami cerró la puerta quedamente; no quería oír más.

Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que había escuchado con tanta facilidad. Pasiva. Qué horrible palabra. Qué terrible sensación. Pasiva, corriente y poco aventurera, destinada a una vida aburrida, seria y nada interesante. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras apoyaba la frente contra la fría puerta de caoba y sopesaba las posibilidades reales de cambiar los acontecimientos. Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse a pesar de que la poderosa combinación de jerez y emociones amenazaba con hacerle sucumbir. No quería ser esa mujer de la que hablaban. No se consideraba así. Pero de alguna manera se había convertido en ella, había perdido de vista sus sueños y, sin darse cuenta, había elegido aquella vida monótona y seria en lugar de otra más aventurera. Y encima, su hermana menor estaba solo a unos metros, a punto de buscarse la ruina social mientras Nami jamás había sido besada. Era suficiente para emborracharse. Por supuesto, esa noche había estado a punto de hacerlo. Era suficiente para que se pusiera manos a la obra. Metió la mano en el corpiño y sacó el papel doblado que había guardado solo unos minutos antes. Jugó con él al tiempo que consideraba su siguiente movimiento. Podía irse a la cama, podía dejarse llevar por las lágrimas y el jerez y, peor todavía, podía pasarse el resto de su vida lamentando su falta de acción sabiendo que los que la rodeaban la consideraban pasiva.

O podía cambiar. Podía realizar lo que había anotado en esa lista. Ahora. Esta misma noche. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, recordando que se había deshecho de la cofia de encaje. Esa noche comenzaría con uno de los retos anotados. Algo que la podría convertir en la nueva Nami que quería ser. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del estudio y salió al oscuro pasillo de Cocoyashi House sin importarle ya si se tropezaba accidentalmente con Koala y Sabo. De hecho, apenas fue consciente de que se habían marchado. De todas maneras, no tenía tiempo para ellos, pensó mientras subía la escalinata de mármol en dirección a su dormitorio. Se tenía que cambiar de ropa. Lady Nami iba a salir.


	4. Capítulo 3

Ante vuestras dudas aclarar que no es que Nami sea fea, simplemente el canon de belleza en esa época era el de mujeres pequeñas menos voluptuosas y rubias de ojos azules, por lo que no encaja en ellos ni en los vestidos pensados para realzar ese tipo de cuerpos.

Nami se quedó mirando el carruaje de alquiler que se alejaba por la oscura calle, dejándola

completamente sola.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro de consternación cuando el golpeteo de las pezuñas de los caballos se desvaneció en la distancia y fue reemplazado por el de su corazón y el del latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Debería haber empezado por el whisky. Y, además, no debería haber tomado tanto jerez. Si hubiera bebido con moderación, no se encontraría allí en ese momento, sola, frente a la casa de uno de los libertinos más famosos de Londres, en mitad de la noche. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Evidentemente, no había pensado… en nada.

Durante un fugaz momento, se planteó adentrarse en la calle y subirse al siguiente vehículo de alquiler que pasara, pero justo detrás de ese pensamiento llegó la certeza de que su reputación quedaría arruinada por completo si la descubrían.

—Pienso cortarle la cabeza a Zoro por esto —masculló para sí misma al tiempo que tiraba de la capucha de su capa para cubrirse mejor la cara—. Y también a Koala. —Por supuesto, ni Zoro ni Koala le habían forzado a arriesgar de esa manera su seguridad y su buena reputación.

Se había metido en ese lío ella solita.

Respiró hondo y aceptó la verdad… Aquel desastre había sido idea suya. Su reputación estaba a punto de perderse para siempre y la única probabilidad de salir indemne de esa situación era conseguir entrar en Raftel House. Dio un respingo solo de pensarlo.

Raftel House. ¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¿Qué había hecho?

Tenía que entrar. No quedaba otra alternativa. Desde luego, quedarse en la calle durante el resto de la noche no era una opción. Una vez dentro, le suplicaría al mayordomo que le consiguiera un carruaje de alquiler y podría estar en su casa en menos de una hora. Seguramente se sentiría obligado a protegerla, después de todo era una dama. Incluso aunque su comportamiento de esa noche no fuera un fiel reflejo de ello. ¿Y si era el propio Luffy quien abría la puerta?

Nami negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Para empezar, los marqueses no se dedican a abrir la puerta de la calle y, para seguir, las probabilidades de que él estuviera en su casa a esas horas eran escasas o nulas; lo más seguro era que estuviera con una amante. Una imagen atravesó su mente como un relámpago, desempolvando un viejo recuerdo de 6 años atrás, cuando había presenciado cómo abrazaba con ardor a una mujer impresionantemente hermosa.

Sí. Nami había cometido un horrible error. Tenía que escapar de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Irguió los hombros y se acercó a la imponente entrada de Raftel House. Apenas había dejado caer la aldaba cuando se abrió la enorme puerta de roble y apareció en el umbral un anciano mayordomo que no se sorprendió en absoluto al hallar a una joven ante la puerta de su amo. Se desplazó a un lado y la dejó entrar antes de cerrar. Nami se encontró en el cálido y acogedor vestíbulo de la señorial residencia londinense del marqués de Raftel.

Instintivamente, la joven comenzó a retirarse la capucha de la cara pero, al pensar en los

acontecimientos que ocurrirían a continuación, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor que no la reconocieran, y contuvo el impulso.

—Gracias, buen hombre —dijo, mirando al criado.

—De nada, milady. —El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió, arrastrando los pies, hacia la ancha escalinata que conducía al piso superior—. ¿Me acompaña?

¿Que le acompañara? ¿Adónde? Nami se recobró con rapidez de la sorpresa.

—¡Oh, no! Quiero decir que… —Se interrumpió sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

Él se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Claro que no, milady. No se preocupe. Solo la voy a acompañar a su destino.

—¿A mi… mi destino? —preguntó Nami, deteniéndose bruscamente llena de confusión.

El mayordomo se aclaró la voz.

—Hay que subir las escaleras, milady.

—Subir las escaleras. —Comenzaba a parecer tonta incluso para sí misma.

—Es allí arriba donde se encuentra el marqués en estos momentos. —El mayordomo la miró con curiosidad, como si se estuviera cuestionando las facultades mentales de la joven, antes de volverse hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas.

—El marqués… —Nami observó cómo el criado subía la escalinata. Justo entonces comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Pensaba que era una fulana!

Aquella sorprendente revelación fue seguida por otra no menos inquietante: el mayordomo pensaba que era la fulana de Luffy. Lo que quería decir que él estaba allí, en casa.

—No soy… —Las palabras se le quedaron pegadas a la lengua.

—Claro que no, milady. —El hombre lo dijo en un tono totalmente respetuoso, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que él habría oído ya la misma protesta multitud de veces en boca de otras muchas mujeres.

Mujeres que tenían que fingir inocencia para aparentar recato y respetabilidad.

Tenía que escapar de allí. A menos que…

No. Acalló aquella vocecita. A menos que… Nada. Olvídalo, Nami. Su reputación pendía de un hilo. Era más seguro agenciarse por sí misma un carruaje de alquiler en las oscuras calles de Londres que seguir a ese anciano mayordomo hasta donde se hallaba su amo.

Es decir, hasta las habitaciones de Luffy.

Nami casi se atragantó al pensarlo. Jamás volvería a beber jerez.

—¿Milady? —La palabra, pronunciada con todo el decoro, contenía una pregunta implícita. ¿Le iba a seguir o no?

Aquella era su oportunidad. Acertada o no, era lo único que tenía, lo que esperaba cuando había salido sigilosamente de su casa y subido a un carruaje de alquiler. Quería ver a Luffy y demostrarse que poseía el valor necesario para lanzarse a la aventura. Y allí estaba, tenía su objetivo al alcance de la mano.

Esta es la oportunidad para convencerte a ti misma de que no eres pasiva.

Tragó saliva en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el anciano. Estupendo, le seguiría. Luego le pediría al marqués que la ayudara a regresar a casa. Resultaría embarazoso, pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era hermana de un par del reino y él era, después de todo, un caballero.

O eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, puede que no lo sea, pensó. Y un escalofrío la atravesó ante ese pensamiento. Lo ignoró y agradeció en silencio que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse el vestido que más le favorecía antes de salir. No es que Luffy fuera a ver la seda color marfil que se ocultaba bajo la capa negra — no tenía intención de revelarle al marqués su identidad salvo que no le quedara más remedio—, pero saber que llevaba la prenda más bonita de su guardarropa le dio la confianza que le hacía falta para subir las escaleras tras el mayordomo.

Mientras lo hacía, oyó el sonido de una música lejana, que se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que el anciano la guiaba por un largo pasillo, débilmente iluminado. El hombre se detuvo ante una puerta de caoba que no era suficiente para contener la música que provenía de aquella estancia. Nami no pudo evitar el destello de curiosidad que se sobrepuso a su nerviosismo durante un breve momento.

El mayordomo dio dos golpes a la puerta, y un adelante, fuerte y claro, resonó por encima de la música. El anciano abrió la puerta pero no atravesó el umbral, sino que se hizo a un lado para que Nami entrara. Ella dio un paso adelante llena de ansiedad.

La puerta se cerró. Estaba en la guarida del león, envuelta en un manto de sombras y sonidos.

La enorme habitación apenas estaba iluminada; sólo había algunas velas en los rincones, que dotaban al lugar de un sosegado e íntimo resplandor. Incluso sin esa oscuridad envolvente, era la estancia más masculina que ella hubiera visto jamás, decorada con abundante madera oscura y colores intensos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel de seda color vino, y en el suelo había una enorme alfombra que solo podía ser persa. Los muebles eran grandes e imponentes, con librerías llenas de volúmenes en dos de las

paredes; en la tercera había una enorme cama de caoba con dosel y cortinajes azul marino. Al verla recordó aquella fantasía sobre Ulises, Penélope y una cama muy diferente pero igual de atractiva.

Nami tragó compulsivamente, apartando la mirada de aquel decadente mueble, y miró al dueño de la mansión, que, sentado en el lado más alejado de la estancia ante un piano, daba la espalda a la puerta.

Jamás había visto un instrumento como aquel fuera de un conservatorio o de un salón de baile. Desde luego jamás en un dormitorio. Él no sólo no se había dado la vuelta para recibir a su visita, sino que además había levantado la mano para que no se pronunciara ninguna palabra que pudiera interrumpir su interpretación.

La pieza que tocaba era melancólica y melodiosa. Nami se sintió inmediatamente cautivada por aquella combinación de talento y emoción y observó absorta los brazos morenos y nervudos, descubiertos hasta los codos, donde se doblaban las mangas con descuido. Notó las firmes manos que oprimían las teclas de manera instintiva y deliberada mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y mostraba la curva del cuello, totalmente concentrado.

Cuando terminó el fragmento, la última de las notas flotó en el aire. Entonces Luffy se incorporó y se giró hacia la puerta, revelando unas piernas largas y musculosas enfundadas en unos pantalones ceñidos y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Una camisa, abierta en el cuello y sin corbata ni pañuelo, ocultaba la piel bajo la que se tensaron los músculos de sus hombros cuando se enderezó en el taburete.

La miró. La única señal de sorpresa que se permitió fue entrecerrar levemente los ojos, como si estuviera intentando adivinar su identidad bajo la tenue iluminación de la estancia. Ella jamás había agradecido tanto la capucha como en ese momento. Él se levantó lentamente y cruzó los brazos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que su postura era desenfadada, pero ella se había pasado demasiados años estudiando a la sociedad londinense desde los rincones y había cultivado un agudo poder de observación. Él parecía, al mismo tiempo duro… y tenso, algo perfectamente perceptible en la fuerza latente que mostraban sus antebrazos. No le apetecía ser interrumpido, al menos no por una mujer.

Nami abrió la boca para disculparse por su intrusión, para escapar; pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él tomó la palabra.

—Debería haber sospechado que no aceptarías nuestra ruptura sin más. Sin embargo, confieso que me sorprende que hayas tenido el atrevimiento de venir aquí. —Ella cerró la boca, sorprendida, mientras él continuaba hablando en un tono gélido—. No habría querido que esto resultara más difícil de lo que ya es, Hancock, pero entiendo que no has aceptado mi decisión. Te repito que lo nuestro ha acabado.

¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¡Él pensaba que era su última amante! De acuerdo, una dama no se

presentaba de esa manera —inesperadamente en medio de la noche ante la puerta de su casa—, pero aquello era demasiado. Tenía que aclarar los hechos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Hancock? No parece propio de ti.

No obstante, permanecer en silencio ante ese hombre imponente requería mucho menos coraje que revelar su identidad.

Él suspiró, claramente irritado por aquella conversación unilateral.

—Creo que fui más que generoso cuando rompimos nuestro acuerdo, Hancock. Te quedas con la casa, las joyas, los vestidos… Te he dado suficiente material para atrapar a tu siguiente protector, ¿no crees?

Nami contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de la manera insensible y brusca con la que había puesto fin a su romance.

Aquella respuesta provocó una risa irónica en el marqués.

—No es necesario que te hagas la inocente. Los dos sabemos que no posees ni una pizca de candor desde hace mucho tiempo. —Su tono era frío e insensible—. Puedes encontrar la salida tú sola. —Se volvió a sentar, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano.

Nami no había pensado nunca que podría llegar a sentir pena por una de las cortesanas que se convertían en amantes de los caballeros, pero no fue capaz de evitar sentirse ofendida en nombre de aquella mujer en particular. ¡Y pensar que ella había considerado a Luffy un hombre ejemplar!

Se quedó inmóvil, con los puños apretados ante aquella afrenta al género femenino, preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¡No! Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía marcharse inmediatamente de esa habitación y salir de aquella casa; debía regresar a su silenciosa y tranquila vida y debía olvidar esa estúpida lista.

Sin embargo no era eso lo que quería hacer.

Lo que quería era darle una lección a ese hombre. Y la cólera le proporcionaba valor suficiente para quedarse.

—Te ruego que no hagas esta situación más embarazosa de lo que ya es, Hancock —le dijo sin mirarla.

—Pues me temo que la situación va a tornarse más embarazosa todavía, milord.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se levantó de repente. Si no estuviera tan irritada, Nami se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Ya ve, no soy quien usted cree.

Tuvo que concedérselo, la sorpresa fue reemplazada casi de inmediato por una calma total.

—Parece que no, señorita… —hizo una pausa, esperando que ella se identificara—. Creo que me lleva ventaja —continuó después de un largo silencio.

—En efecto, así es. —Nami se escandalizó ante su propio atrevimiento.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Eso había pensado. Sin embargo, después de presenciar la manera en que se deshace de las mujeres de su vida, he decidido que será mejor que no se moleste.

Luffy arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas ante aquellas palabras. Nami tardó menos de un segundo en pensar en escapar y, sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y asió la manilla de la puerta. No la había abierto todavía cuando una mano enorme y nervuda cruzó disparada por encima de su hombro, impidiéndole hacerlo. ¡Santo Dios… qué velocidad! Nami tiró del picaporte con ambas manos, pero no fue capaz de superar la fuerza masculina. Él mantuvo la puerta firmemente cerrada con un solo brazo.

—Por favor —susurró ella—, déjeme salir.

—Habla como si hubiera sido yo quien la ha traído aquí, milady, sin embargo, ha sido usted la que ha entrado en mis dominios. ¿No cree que me debe, al menos, la cortesía de una presentación? —preguntó él en tono tranquilo, justo encima de la capucha, haciendo que un estremecimiento de pánico la atravesara.

Sus cuerpos estaban a solo unos centímetros, si cualquiera de ellos se movía, se tocarían. Y por la manera en que abrumaba sus sentidos la calidez que desprendía aquel hombre, bien podían estar tocándose ya. Clavó los ojos en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose cómo iba a librarse de su destino.

Pero había comenzado a ser Nami y no podía rendirse ahora.

—Ya… —Se aclaró la voz y volvió a empezar—. Ya nos conocemos, milord.

—No puedo esperar a saber quién se oculta detrás de esa capucha. —Luffy le tiró del borde de la manga, rozándole descuidadamente el dorso de la mano. Ella contuvo el aliento y notó que se ruborizaba

—. Vamos, milady, ¿de verdad cree que la dejaré irse sin que me haya dicho quién es? Ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y ella era eminentemente pragmática. Respiró hondo, soltó el picaporte y se giró hacia Él, que retrocedió y quitó la mano de la puerta cuando ella se bajó la capucha revelando su identidad. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos, intentando recordar su nombre.

Tras un breve instante supo quién era y retrocedió otro paso más, incapaz de ocultar la confusa sorpresa que inundó su rostro y su voz.

—¿Lady Nami?

—La misma. —Nami cerró los ojos con las mejillas ardiendo; comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Jamás volvería a salir de casa.

Luffy se rió entrecortadamente, pero no parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Lo confieso, podría haber hecho mil elucubraciones y jamás me habría imaginado que usted viniera a visitarme a medianoche. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Le aseguro que, en contra de lo que puede parecer, estoy en mis cabales, milord. Al menos, eso creo.

—Perdóneme entonces por preguntar, pero ¿qué diantres está haciendo aquí? —El propio Luffy pareció ser consciente en ese instante de dónde se encontraban—. Este no es el lugar adecuado para una dama. Le sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar más… correcto. —Movió la mano señalando el dormitorio antes de estirar el brazo para abrir la puerta.

A Nami no le interesaba alargar todavía más aquel desastroso encuentro, así que se apartó a un lado con intención de evitar al marqués y poner entre ellos toda la distancia que pudiera.

—Tonterías, milord —dijo—. No creo que sea necesario continuar esta conversación en ningún otro sitio. Estoy en Raftel House por culpa de unas circunstancias, digamos… peculiares, y me parece que será más conveniente que ambos olvidemos este encuentro. No debería ser tan difícil. —Compuso una brillante sonrisa mientras apretaba una borla de su capa.

Luffy escuchó sus palabras sin interrumpirle. El silencio se alargó interminablemente hasta que Nami lo miró. Él se limitó a observar su nerviosismo. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la sorpresa y la confusión masculinas se convirtieran en intriga y asumiera una actitud mucho menos amenazadora, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—No estoy seguro de ello, milady. Aunque, en contra de lo que usted pueda creer, no me olvido con facilidad de las mujeres que visitan mi dormitorio. —Ella se sonrojó mientras él continuaba—: Lady Nami, ¿qué la ha traído hasta el umbral de mi casa a medianoche? Francamente, no parece de ese tipo de mujer.

Nami intentó encontrar una respuesta creíble.

—Estaba cerca.

—¿A medianoche?

—Sí. Me encontraba delante de su casa y… y necesitaba llegar a la mía.

—¿Delante de mi casa? —Las palabras resultaron bruscas por la evidente incredulidad con que fueron dichas.

—En efecto. —Quizá, si se mantenía firme no la presionaría en busca de más explicaciones.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta mi casa sin transporte alguno? —La curiosidad que rezumaba aquella pregunta la puso nerviosa.

—Eso preferiría no discutirlo —dijo ella, apartando la mirada y deseando que él abandonara el tema.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y, por un breve momento, Nami pensó que se había quedado satisfecho con aquella evasiva respuesta.

Se equivocaba.

Él cruzó los brazos con arrogante actitud y dejó que la divertida incredulidad que lo embargaba se reflejara en su voz.

—Y claro, naturalmente, ha decidido que llamar a mi puerta era más seguro que subirse al primer coche de alquiler que pasara.

De perdidos al río.

—Exacto, milord. Después de todo, usted es un par del reino.

Él emitió un bufido. Ella le clavó una mirada indignada al reconocer su tono burlón.

—¿No me cree? —farfulló.

—Ni una palabra. —Le dirigió una penetrante mirada—. ¿Por qué no prueba a decirme la

verdad?

Ella miró al suelo, desesperada porque se le ocurriera una mentira convincente, la que fuera. Cualquier cosa que la sacara de esa situación.

Él pareció leerle la mente.

—Lady Nami…

—Preferiría que me llamara sólo Nam—dijo a toda prisa.

—¿No le Nami? —preguntó en tono de curiosidad.

Nami negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nami… —La presionó con aquella voz profunda y fluida que estaba segura de que usaba cada vez que quería algo de una mujer. No le sorprendería descubrir que siempre le funcionaba—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Y entonces, no supo si fue por coraje o cobardía, o quizá debido a que había bebido demasiado jerez, decidió responderle. Después de todo, aquello no podía ser peor de lo que era.

—Había venido a pedirle que me besara —anunció finalmente, con un susurro.

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Las palabras, tímidas y apenas audibles que resonaron en medio del silencio de la estancia, lo cogieron por sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que había oído mal, pero el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven era lo suficientemente delator como para convencerlo de que sí, realmente acababa de recibir una proposición absolutamente indecente de lady Nami Hartwell.

La tarde había comenzado aburrida. Tras rechazar todas las invitaciones, Luffy había cenado con sus hermanos, todavía asimilando el descubrimiento de Robin, y luego se había retirado a sus habitaciones, esperando que la privacidad de su santuario y el piano le ofrecieran la distracción que necesitaba. Así había ocurrido; había alcanzado la paz en cuanto se había dejado llevar por la música. O así había sido hasta que un golpe en la puerta había anunciado la llegada de lady Nami.

La examinó de pies a cabeza. La joven no carecía de atractivo a pesar de que la capa negra que la cubría de arriba abajo hacía que pareciera más voluptuosa de lo que dictaba la moda y que ofreciera un aspecto bastanteexotico. Tenía los labios voluptuosos, la piel perfecta y unos ojos grandes y preciosos en los que se podían leer todas sus emociones. Admiró su cabello naranja brevemente antes de concentrarse en lo que se traían entre manos.

Era evidente que se trataba de la primera vez que había hecho algo tan atrevido. Incluso si no conociera ya de antemano su inmaculada reputación, habría notado la obvia incomodidad de la joven. La pequeña Nami Hartwell, a quién solo conocía de vista desde aquellos años en los que había comenzado a confundirse con las paredes de los salones de baile, era una florero de primera categoría por no entrar dentro de los canones de belleza del momento.

Aunque, por supuesto, no parecía una florero en ese momento.

La estudió con calma, ocultando sus pensamientos gracias a largos años de práctica. Ella se negaba a sostenerle la mirada y clavaba, en cambio, los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas de reojo a la puerta, como si estuviera sopesando el éxito que tendría si intentara huir de la estancia. No pudo contener el ramalazo de simpatía que sintió por ella, aquella pequeña ratoncita se había visto envuelta en una situación que superaba con creces su experiencia.

Él podía comportarse como todo un caballero, apiadándose de ella y ofreciéndole una salida, diciéndole que se olvidaría de que aquel encuentro había tenido lugar, pero sospechaba que, a pesar del nerviosismo que mostraba, había una parte de lady Nami que quería quedarse allí. Luffy se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ella.

—¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un breve instante antes de apartar la mirada otra vez.

—¿M-milord? —tartamudeó.

—¿Por qué ha venido a pedirme tal cosa? No es que no me sienta halagado, por supuesto, pero debe admitir que resulta bastante extraño.

—No… no lo sé.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente, un depredador en plena cacería.

—Esa, querida, es una mala respuesta.

—No debería llamarme así. Es demasiado familiar.

Él curvó los labios con diversión.

—Está en mi dormitorio y me ha pedido que la bese. Creo que hemos olvidado ya cualquier tipo de conveniencia. Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿por qué?

Nami cerró los ojos para combatir la oleada de vergüenza que cayó sobre ella. Por un momento, Luffy pensó que no respondería, pero luego la vio cuadrar los hombros y respirar hondo.

—Jamás me han besado —confesó ella—. Pensaba que había llegado el momento.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto; no rezumaban lástima por sí misma ni imploraban nada.

Eran tan honestas y prácticas, que no pudo evitar admirar su coraje. No debía de ser fácil confesar tal cosa. Sin embargo, no demostró sorpresa.

—¿Por qué yo?

Pareció que, tras haber hecho la confesión, lady Nami recuperaba la confianza, porque respondió sin pausa.

—Es usted un afamado libertino —reconoció lo obvio—. He oído los cotilleos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cotilleos?

A Nami comenzaron a arderle las mejillas.

—Lady Nami —la presionó—, ¿a qué cotilleos se está refiriendo?

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—He… he oído que dejó casi desnuda a cierta vizcondesa en el invernadero de su marido y huyó por la ventana para escapar de su furia.

—Eso es una exageración.

—Dicen que se dejó la camisa y que el marido la quemó en una ceremonia pública.

—Otra vulgar exageración.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y qué me dice de la hija de un vicario que lo siguió a Devonshire con la esperanza de ver su reputación arruinada?

—¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—Es asombroso de lo que se entera una en las fiestas cuando nadie la saca a bailar, ¿verdad, milord?

—Digamos que realmente tuve suerte de que no me encontrara. Sin embargo, he oído que en la actualidad se encuentra felizmente casada en Budleigh Salterton. —Ella se rió ante esas palabras, pero la risa se interrumpió bruscamente cuando él añadió—: Y, considerando todas esas murmuraciones, ¿qué le asegura a usted que solo me limitaré a besarla?

—Nada. Pero es lo que haría.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo sé.

Él reconoció el rechazo hacia sí misma en la vehemencia de su tono, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar a que aparezca el hombre que… la seduzca por completo?

Ella emitió una risita.

—Si ese hombre del que habla existe en realidad, milord, es evidente que se ha perdido por el camino. Y resulta que a los veinticuatro años me he cansado de esperarlo.

—Quizá debería usted exhibir en público parte del carácter que está mostrando esta noche —dijo él—. Admito que me está resultando mucho más intrigante hoy de lo que me había parecido nunca, milady, y la intriga es la chispa del deseo.

Las palabras alcanzaron su objetivo, y ella se sonrojó otra vez. Luffy no pudo negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. De hecho, aquella era justo la diversión que necesitaba de cara a la presentación en sociedad de Robin.

Justo a continuación de ese pensamiento, llegó otro.

Lady Nami Hartwell era la solución a sus problemas. Y había caído del cielo justo en el umbral de su puerta —bueno, de hecho había pasado de largo el umbral—, el mismo día que su desconocida hermanita. Notó una oleada de satisfacción.

La besaría. Pero a cambio de algo.

—Me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a considerar un intercambio.

Nami lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Un intercambio? —Dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos—. ¿Qué clase de intercambio?

—No es nada tan horrible como lo que está pensando. Al parecer, resulta que tengo una hermana. Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Una hermana, milord?

—Sí, yo también me he quedado asombrado al conocer la noticia. —Y procedió a relatarle

brevemente los acontecimientos del día: la aparición de Robin, su decisión de hacerse cargo de ella en vez de dejarla en manos de otros parientes más lejanos y la necesidad de encontrar una madrina adecuada con una reputación impecable que facilitara su presentación en sociedad—. Así que, como puede ver, que se encuentre aquí esta noche es cosa del destino. Es usted la solución perfecta. Es decir, asumiendo que no tenga por costumbre visitar a caballeros en sus alcobas a altas horas de la noche.

Ella emitió una breve carcajada totalmente falta de naturalidad.

—No, señoría. Es la primera vez.

Luffy sabía que era así y tomó nota mental para descubrir más tarde qué era lo que había motivado esa visita nocturna.

—Y la última, espero. Al menos hasta que Robin haya sido presentada con éxito.

—Aún no he accedido a su petición.

—Pero lo hará —dijo en tono petulante—. Y, como pago, obtendrá su beso.

—Perdone que se lo diga —replicó ella con humor—, pero le da un valor muy elevado a sus besos.

Él ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole el punto.

—De acuerdo. Diga usted el precio.

Nami observó pensativa el techo antes de responder.

—De momento me dará ese beso, pero me reservo el derecho a pedirle otro favor en el futuro.

—Entonces, ¿estaré en deuda con usted?

Ella sonrió.

—Considérelo una transacción comercial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Una transacción comercial que comienza con un beso.

—Una transacción comercial única. —Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Parece estupefacta por tal muestra de intrepidez —supuso él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que me convenga.

Una vez más, la honradez de la joven lo dejó perplejo.

—Muy bien, milady, es usted una negociadora formidable. Acepto sus términos. —Se acercó a ella y continuó hablando en un tono bajo y seductor—: Entonces, ¿sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso?

Nami contuvo el aliento y se puso rígida ante la pregunta. Luffy sonrió al notar sus nervios. Le pasó un dedo por el nacimiento del pelo y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojos castaños abiertos como platos y él sintió una punzada de ternura en el pecho. Se inclinó hacia ella poco a poco, como si la joven pudiera asustarse en cualquier momento, y le rozó los labios con los suyos, tocándoselos brevemente antes de que ella retrocediera y se llevara la mano a la boca.

Él le dirigió una mirada sincera y esperó a que hablara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él finalmente, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—¡N-no! —dijo Nami demasiado rápido—. Nada, milord. Er… esto… gracias.

Él contuvo la risa.

—Me temo que se equivoca. —Luffy hizo una pausa y observó la confusión en el rostro de la joven

—. Debe saber que cuando accedo a hacer algo, lo hago bien. Ese no es el beso que está buscando, gatita.

Nami frunció la nariz al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

El nerviosismo que la embargó se hizo patente cuando volvió a jugar con la borla de la capa.

—Ah, bueno. Este no ha estado mal. Estoy bastante satisfecha con la manera en que hemos sellado nuestro trato.

—Muy amable, pero no es a eso a lo que debe aspirar —dijo él, cogiéndole aquellas manos inquietas entre las suyas, con una voz más profunda—. Ni debería irse hasta que el beso la deje satisfecha por completo.

Ella dio un tirón a sus manos, pero se rindió al ver que él no la soltaba y, en cambio, la acercaba más y le obligaba a ponerle las manos en los hombros. En ese momento, él le acarició el cuello, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—¿Cómo debería dejarme? —preguntó con voz aguda.

Entonces él la besó. La besó de verdad.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, poseyéndolos, mostrándole algo que Nami jamás había imaginado. Sus labios, firmes y cálidos, juguetearon con los de ella, tentándola hasta hacerla jadear. Él captó el sonido con su boca y aprovechó que había separado los labios para acariciárselos con la lengua, saboreándolos hasta que ella no pudo soportar la tensión. Intentó leerle los

pensamientos y, justo cuando pareció que Nami no podría sostenerse sobre las piernas, la abrazó con más fuerza y profundizó el beso, cambiando la presión. Ahondando todavía más y acariciándola con firmeza.

Y ella se perdió.

Nami notó que se consumía, que necesitaba corresponder a aquellos movimientos. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y le acariciaron los anchos hombros antes de rodearle el cuello. Comenzó a buscar la lengua de aquel hombre con la suya y fue recompensada con un profundo gemido de satisfacción antes de que él la apretara con más fuerza, consiguiendo que la atravesara otra oleada de calor. Luffy se apartó levemente y ella lo imitó, pero él detuvo su retroceso cerrando escandalosamente los labios en torno a su lengua y succionándola con suavidad… La sensación hizo que a Nami se le

desbocara el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, estallara en llamas.

Él tenía razón. Eso era lo que había ido a buscar.

Entonces Luffy interrumpió el beso y le recorrió la mejilla con los labios de camino a la oreja,

donde capturó el suave lóbulo entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con ternura, provocando que unos estremecimientos de placer la atravesaran desde los pies a la cabeza mientras él lamía la sensible piel.

Nami oyó un gemido en la lejanía y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era suyo.

Notó que él curvaba los labios junto a su oreja antes de hablar.

—El beso no terminará hasta que esté satisfecha. —La respiración entrecortada convirtió aquellas palabras en una caricia.

Él volvió a buscar sus labios, reclamando de nuevo su boca y despojándola de cualquier pensamiento con aquella intoxicante y generosa caricia. Lo único que ella quería era estar más cerca de él, que la abrazara con más firmeza. Y, como si él le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó más profundamente. El calor la consumió; aquellos labios suaves y provocadores parecían saber

cómo satisfacer todos sus deseos secretos.

Cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella, Nami se encontraba sin fuerzas. Las siguientes palabras atravesaron la neblina sensual que la envolvía.

—Debería dejarla anhelando…


	5. Capítulo 4

Nami se despertó tarde, y al instante notó un profundo nerviosismo en su interior. Durante un buen

rato, sus embotados pensamientos se negaron a definir claramente la razón para tan extraña sensación,

hasta que de repente fue plenamente consciente de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, rezando para que todo hubiera sido un alocado y ridículo sueño.

No tuvo suerte.

¿En qué había estado pensando para dirigirse a Raftel House pasada la medianoche? ¿Realmente

había estado en el dormitorio del marqués de Raftel? ¿De verdad había hecho un trato con el más

famoso libertino de Londres? Sin duda alguna no podía haberle pedido que la besara. Recordó sus

acciones y una oleada de intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas, luego ocultó la cara entre las manos y gimió llena de mortificación.

Nunca volvería a tomar ni una gota de jerez. Nunca jamás.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente durante unos breves momentos, hasta que finalmente

meneó la cabeza.

—¡Le pedí que me besara! —gimió, llena de horror.

Se hundió en la cama con un gemido y deseó que el mundo estallara en pedazos o, como mínimo, que

se la tragara la tierra. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a ver otra vez a Monkey D. Luffy. No después de ese beso.

Pero menudo beso. Apretó los ojos ante ese pensamiento, aunque aquello no detuvo el torrente de

recuerdos que lo acompañó. El beso había sido todo lo que ella había imaginado y mucho más.

Luffy había sido… demasiado. Se había cernido sobre ella con el oscuro pelo despeinado y los ojos brillantes bajo la luz de las velas para besarla. Labios cálidos, manos firmes… exquisito todo él.

Recordó el suave roce de su lengua, el firme agarre de sus brazos… y, sin saber cómo, se encontró

con que estaba acariciándose los pechos. Sintió una oleada de calor al recordar la delicada manera en la que él había jugado con sus labios, el estremecimiento de excitación cuando notó su aliento en el

cuello… Había sido todo lo que ella había soñado alguna vez.

Y cuando terminó, había quedado reducida a pedazos. Él le había dicho que los besos debían dejar

anhelando… pero Nami no estaba preparada para la sensación de vacío que la atravesó cuando él se

apartó y la miró con serenidad, como si solo hubieran asistido a los servicios dominicales y estuviera a

punto de pasar el cepillo.

Ella había anhelado más… y todavía lo hacía.

La experiencia, aun bochornosa, resultó intensa y liberadora como nada que hubiera experimentado

antes, y había satisfecho todos sus sueños. ¡Y había ocurrido con Luffy! Ese beso había compensado

seis largos años en los márgenes de los salones de baile, observándolo pasar con una lista interminable

de bellezas colgadas del brazo, escuchando rumores a todas horas sobre sus últimas hazañas,

una eternidad enterándose de todas sus amantes con lo que siempre había intentado que pareciera falta de interés. Aunque, por supuesto, sí le había interesado.

Negó con la cabeza. Los hombres como Luffy no eran para mujeres como ella. Esa era la enseñanza

que había obtenido de la noche anterior. Eran para mujeres excitantes, provocativas y

aventureras… a pesar de que Nami, con tres copas de jerez encima, se hubiera considerado así la noche anterior… Bueno, bajo la luz del día, ella no era nada de eso.

Pero, por una noche, por un fugaz momento, lo había sido. Y qué momento tan precioso. Había sido

atrevida, lanzada y, definitivamente, cualquier cosa menos pasiva. Había ido a por aquello que sabía que no podría obtener de otra manera.

Y, aunque la noche anterior Luffy podía haberle enseñado que todo aquello no era para ella, no

había ninguna razón para considerar que el resto de las cosas que deseaba hacer fueran inalcanzables.

 _Puedo completar la lista._

Aquella idea la envalentonó. Miró instintivamente hacia la delicada mesilla de noche donde había

dejado la escandalosa hoja de papel antes de meterse en la cama. La cogió y la leyó, sonriendo para sí

misma al ver las palabras. Si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran una prueba, disfrutaría de

cada minuto que necesitara para llevar a cabo los demás puntos. Aquellas nueve premisas eran todo lo

que se interponía entre ella y una vida plena. Solo tenía que arriesgarse.

Y ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Pletórica de energía, apartó las mantas y se levantó. Irguió los hombros y atravesó la estancia hasta el

pequeño escritorio en la esquina. Dejó en él la lista, alisó el arrugado papel y volvió a releerlo antes de

coger una pluma y sumergirla en el tintero cercano. Había besado a alguien. Y apasionadamente además.

Con elocuente firmeza, trazó una gruesa línea negra sobre el primer punto, incapaz de contener una

sonrisa.

 _¿Cuál será el próximo?_

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. A través del espejo Callie vio que esta se abría y daba paso a su

doncella. Al observar la adusta mirada de la anciana, borró la sonrisa instantáneamente.

—Buenos días, Anne. —Escondió con rapidez la lista bajo un libro de poesías de Byron mientras la

mujer cerraba la puerta.

—Nami Hartwell —dijo Anne lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?

Nami miró fijamente a la mujer que se había ocupado de ella desde que era pequeña y luego se

acercó al enorme armario de caoba.

—Me gustaría vestirme —señaló—, tengo una cita esta mañana.

—¿Con el marqués de Raftel?

Namiabrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿De veras? Encuentro difícil creerlo dado que hay abajo un hombre de Raftel House esperando

respuesta a una nota.

Nami contuvo el aliento cuando observó la nota que sostenía su doncella. Se acercó a ella.

—Déjame verla.

Anne cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho con la misiva en una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado un mensaje el marqués de Raftel,Nami?

La joven se sonrojó.

—No… no lo sé.

—No sabes mentir. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. —Anne era como un perro que no soltara

un hueso—. Llevas años loquita por Luffy, niña. ¿Por qué demuestra él ese repentino interés por ti?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Intentó imprimir a sus palabras un tono firme y extendió la mano—. Quiero

que me entregues mi correspondencia, Anne.

—¿Estuviste anoche con el marqués? —preguntó la doncella con aire inocente al tiempo que esbozaba

una sonrisa.

Namise quedó paralizada y se ruborizó.

—¡Claro que no! —farfulló.

Anne le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Bueno, en algún sitio estuviste. Te oí entrar por la puerta de servicio poco antes del amanecer.

Nami se acercó al armario y lo abrió de golpe como excusa para cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes, Anne? Que me hayas cuidado desde que nací no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

Anne se rió.

—Claro que sí. —La doncella aprovechó que Nami se había alejado del escritorio para sacar la

lista de su escondite y leerla.

Nami se volvió ante el sonido escandalizado de la mujer.

—¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó al ver el papel en su mano.

—¡Nami! ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Nada! —Le arrebató la lista y, al darse cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de la anciana, añadió

—: Bueno, nada serio.

—Lo que hay escrito en ese papel sí parece serio.

—Es algo que prefiero no discutir.

—Estoy segura.

—No es nada. Solo una lista.

—Una escandalosa lista de cosas que las jóvenes solteras no hacen.

Nami se volvió hacia el armario y metió la cabeza en el interior con la esperanza de dar por zanjada

la conversación. Cuando se dio la vuelta con un vestido color melocotón en la mano, Anne todavía

esperaba una respuesta.

—Pues bien —masculló—, puede que las jóvenes solteras debieran aprovechar la juventud y probar

a hacer algunas de esas cosas.

Anne parpadeó ante tal franqueza. Luego se rió.

—Ya has llevado a cabo una de esas tareas.

—En efecto. —Nami se sonrojó.

Anne entrecerró los ojos sobre el papel, descifrando las palabras tachadas. Cuando levantó la mirada

estaba estupefacta, y Nami le dio la espalda.

—Bien, Nami Hartwell, parece que no has perdido el tiempo y has ido directa a por lo que

llevas años deseando.

Nami no pudo contener la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios.

—¡Anoche estuviste con Luffi!

El brillante rubor de las mejillas de Nami fue más elocuente que las palabras.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —continuó Anne con cierto indicio de orgullo en la voz—, eres la única

chica que conozco capaz de escribir una lista como esta y llevarla a la práctica. —Cambió el tono de voz para añadir—: Por supuesto, si en una semana tu reputación no está completamente arruinada, estaré todavía más sorprendida que ahora.

—Pienso tener mucho cuidado —protestó Nami.

Anne negó con la cabeza.

—A menos que trabajes para el Ministerio de la Guerra, Nami, no podrás completar ni la mitad de

los puntos de esa lista sin que tu reputación se vea afectada. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Nami asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—¿Está mal que esta mañana no me importe?

—Sí. No puedes llevar a cabo todas esas cosas, Nami. ¿Jugar a las cartas? ¿En un club de

caballeros? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Nami se puso seria.

—No. —Hubo un tenso silencio entre las dos. Finalmente, Nami pareció encontrar las palabras que

estaba buscando—. Pero, Anne, fue maravilloso. Fue la aventura más increíble de mi vida. ¿Me puedes culpar por querer más?

—Me parece que has llegado más allá de lo que me has dicho. Dame eso. —Anne tomó el vestido de

muselina color melocotón y lo cambió por otro de un tono verde hierba.

—¿Qué le pasa al que había elegido?

—Oh, no me hagas pucheros. Si vamos a ir a Raftel House, este es el que llevarás. El verde te

favorece más.

Callie cogió el vestido y observó a Anne, que cogía la ropa interior.

—No vamos a ir a Raftel House.

La mujer no dijo nada y siguió rebuscando en el armario. Luego le tendió la nota. La joven rompió el

sello de lacre con manos temblorosas dividida entre la curiosidad y el temor.

 _Lady Nami:_

 _Mi hermana la espera a las once y media._

 _L._

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Anne —dijo Nami, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del texto—. Vamos de visita a Raftel House.

Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, Nami se encontró otra vez ante Raftel House —

ahora a la luz del día y respetablemente acompañada por su doncella—, para conocer a la señorita

Nico Robin, la misteriosa hermana menor del marqués.

Nami respiró hondo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que Luffy no se encontrara en casa,

esperando poder sortear de esa manera una irremediable humillación. Sabía, por supuesto, que no podría evitar tropezarse con él en el futuro, después de todo, sería la madrina de su hermana en su presentación en sociedad. Pero, sin embargo, esperaba conseguirlo hoy.

Abrió la puerta un lacayo y se toparon con la cara impávida del mayordomo en el vestíbulo.

 _Por favor, que no me reconozca_ , imploró en silencio mientras miraba el rostro arrugado del

mayordomo, intentando parecer fría y tranquila.

—Lady Nami Hartwell. Tengo una cita con la señorita Robin. —Irguiéndose en toda su altura,

Nami pronunció aquellas palabras con su tono más educado, tendiéndole una tarjeta color marfil al

mayordomo, que la recibió con una reverencia.

—Con mucho gusto, milady. La señorita Robin la está esperando. Por favor, sígame.

En cuanto el mayordomo le dio la espalda, Nami dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Lo siguió hasta la primera puerta abierta en un largo pasillo de mármol y le ofreció la más regia de las inclinaciones de cabeza cuando él se apartó a un lado para dejarla entrar en una espaciosa salita de visitas decorada en tonos verdes.

Nami observó la seda color hierba que cubría las paredes, las sillas y el sofá; muebles elaborados

en caoba y tapizados con los más finos brocados. El buen gusto que rezumaba la estancia se veía

completado por una sensacional estatua de mármol a uno de los lados, una figura femenina ágil y alta con una ancha tira de tela esculpida por encima de la cabeza, que parecía agitarse con el viento tras ella.

Contuvo el aliento ante la belleza de la efigie; fue incapaz de no acercarse a ella, atraída por aquella

sonrisa misteriosa que esbozaba la diosa en un fluido movimiento de mármol. Estudió con admiración la caída de la tela tallada que cubría el cuerpo de la figura y alargó la mano para acariciarla, casi

esperando sentir cálido lienzo en vez de fría piedra. Entonces le llegó una voz desde el umbral.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Nami se giró con rapidez hacia el sonido, conteniendo la respiración. En la puerta estaba Luffy,

con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, como si le hiciera gracia su incomodidad.

No… no era Luffy.

El hombre en la puerta era lord Portgas D. Ace, alto y de anchas espaldas, mandíbula cincelada y

brillantes ojos negros. Nami había sido testigo de cómo respetables mujeres de buena familia se comportaban como auténticas imbéciles cuando estaban cerca de Ace, algo que a él no parecía importarle.

—Lord Ace —dijo ella con una sonrisa, ladeando graciosamente la cabeza cuando él cruzó la

estancia para cogerle la mano e inclinarse ante ella en una profunda reverencia.

—Lady Nami —sonrió con calidez—, observo que ha descubierto a mi amada —indicó Ace

señalando la estatua.

—En efecto. —Nami volvió a centrar la atención en la figura de mármol—. Es impresionante. ¿De

qué artista es?

Ace negó con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

—Es un misterio. La encontré en la costa sur de Grecia hace varios años. Estuve allí siete meses

buscando mármol. Cuando regresé, traje conmigo esta hermosa pieza para Raftel House, con la

esperanza de que mi hermano le ofreciera un hogar adecuado. —Hizo una pausa mientras rodeaba la

estatua—. Creo que es Selene, diosa de la luna.

—Se la ve tan contenta…

—Parece sorprendida.

—Bueno —dijo Nami en voz baja—, la de Selene no es la más feliz de las historias. Después de

todo, está condenada a amar a un mortal al que Zeus castigó a dormir eternamente.

Ace se volvió hacia ella al oír sus palabras; parecía bastante impresionado.

—Por su propia culpa. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de pedirle favores a Zeus. Ese tipo de

cosas no suelen acabar bien.

—Sin duda, Selene debía anhelar desesperadamente que le concediera ese favor. Supongo que esta

estatua la representa pletórica de felicidad antes de que Zeus jugara con los hilos de su destino.

—Se le olvida —añadió Ace con un pícaro brillo en los ojos—, que Endimión y Selene tuvieron

veinte hijos a pesar del sueño, así que puede que ella no fuera tan infeliz con la situación.

—Con el debido respeto, milord —dijo Nami—, criar sola a veinte hijos no parece la más feliz de

las circunstancias. Por eso pienso que no podría parecer tan descansada si esta fuera una estatua que la

representara en plena dicha maternal.

Ace se rió a carcajadas.

—Una opinión interesante, lady Nami. Si esta conversación es un indicio de lo que se avecina, el

debut de Robin va a resultar tremendamente entretenido… por lo menos, para mí.

—Y, por supuesto, tu entretenimiento es de vital importancia, Ace.

Nami se tensó cuando aquellas irritadas palabras flotaron en la estancia, sombrías y amenazadoras,

haciendo que su corazón se desbocara. Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero supo antes de darse la vuelta que Luffy se había unido a ellos.

Ace pareció sentir su nerviosismo y le guiñó el ojo antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—En efecto, hermano —dijo, girándose hacia el marqués.

El ceño de Luffi se hizo más profundo mientras observaba a Nami, atravesándola con aquella

aguda mirada negra. Un brillante sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven, que bajó la vista y miró a

cualquier sitio menos a él. Ace notó su incomodidad y acudió en su ayuda.

—No es necesario que seamos groseros, Luffy. Solo hacía compañía a lady Nami mientras

esperaba a que apareciera Robin. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica?

—Le dije al mayordomo que no la avisara todavía. Me gustaría hablar con lady Nami antes de

presentársela. —Hizo una pausa—. A solas,Ace, por favor.

Nami notó que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué tenía que decirle que no podía escuchar su hermano?

—Espero con ansiedad nuestro próximo encuentro —dijo Ace, inclinándose sobre la mano de la

joven. Cuando se enderezó le ofreció a Nami una brillante sonrisa y otro guiño reconfortante.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Lo mismo digo, milord.

Luffy esperó a que la puerta de la estancia se cerrara antes de indicarle a Nami que se sentara en

una de las sillas cercanas, tomando asiento frente a ella. La joven intentó ignorar la manera en que él

empequeñecía el mueble —de hecho, toda la habitación—, como si Raftel House hubiera sido diseñada para gente de menor tamaño. Inclinó la cabeza y fingió estar cautivada por el patrón de la tapicería de la silla en que estaba sentada, obligándose a interpretar su papel a pesar de estar sola con él. Fue una tontería. Aquel no era un hombre al que se le pasara nada por alto.

—Quiero hablar sobre Robin antes de presentársela.

Nami notó una punzada de decepción. ¿Era necesario que se mostrara tan frío? La joven no levantó

la vista y en su lugar, fijó la atención en las manos enguantadas que tenía entrelazadas sobre el regazo

mientras intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas que, solo unas horas antes, había tocado a ese hombre de una manera muy íntima con esas mismas manos. Pero ¿cómo poder olvidarlo? La piel caliente, el pelo suave y espeso, los brazos musculosos… Ella había acariciado cada uno de esos lugares. Y él, sin embargo, parecía impertérrito.

—Como quiera, milord —dijo ella tras aclararse la voz.

—Creo que será mejor que venga usted a Raftel House para trabajar con Robin. No ha tenido una

educación esmerada y no me gustaría que diera un paso en falso delante de la condesa de Cocoyashi.

Ella agrandó los ojos, pero alzó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mi madre jamás comentaría que estoy dándole lecciones a su hermana.

—No obstante, las paredes oyen.

—No las de Cocoyashi House.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, acercándose lo suficiente como para tocarla, con los músculos

tensos pero firmemente controlado.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, se lo diré claramente: no pienso ceder en ese punto. Robin es

reticente a ser presentada en sociedad y está deseando regresar a Italia. Me temo que se sentirá inclinada a dar problemas antes de aceptar que su hogar está aquí ahora. Su madre y sus amigas son los pilares de la sociedad, mujeres para quienes la ascendencia y la reputación son de capital importancia. Y aunque la línea familiar de Robin no llegue hasta Guillermo el Conquistador y tenga muchas posibilidades de verse manchada por el lustre de nuestra madre, será presentada en Londres. Y será una debutante preciosa. No permitiré que se malogre esa oportunidad.

Luffy habló con absoluta certeza, como si el único camino posible para el éxito de Robin fuera el

que él había planeado. A pesar de ello, no había manera de ignorar la urgencia de su voz. Tenía razón,

Nico Robin necesitaría mucho más que su apoyo para tener éxito en sociedad. Era hija de una marquesa descarriada y un comerciante italiano, un burgués sin importancia; apenas sería considerada legítima por la aristocracia.

Pero Monkey D. Luffy, marqués de Raftel, no permitiría que las sombras de su árbol genealógico

mancharan el futuro de su hermana. Que los hermanos hubieran decidido presentar a Robin en

sociedad demostraba mucho temple y, siendo ella misma una hermana orgullosa y capaz de hacer

cualquier cosa por los suyos, Nami respetaba su decisión. No eran el tipo de hombres que renunciara a sus propósitos.

—Ardo en deseos de conocer a su hermana, milord. —Una frase sencilla, pero que tenía un

inconfundible significado: _Estoy de su parte._

Luffy hizo una pausa mientras la taladraba con la mirada y, por primera vez en 6 años, ella no

apartó la vista. Cuando él habló, unos momentos después, fue en un tono más suave.

—No contaba hoy con usted.

—Le confieso, milord, que he estado considerando no venir —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Y, a pesar de ello, aquí está.

Nami se ruborizó e inclinó la cabeza con timidez.

—Hicimos un trato.

—En efecto —contestó él, con la voz más calmada y precavida.

Aquel tono profundo hizo que Nami notase que la atravesaba una oleada de calor. Se aclaró la voz

con nerviosismo, mirando el reloj de una mesita cercana.

—Comienza a hacerse tarde, milord. Creo que será mejor que me presente a su hermana ¿no cree?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos, como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento. Al

final, pareció satisfecho con lo que vio. Se puso en pie sin decir nada y envió a buscar a su hermana.

Lo primero que uno notaba en Robin no era su hermosura, aunque era una auténtica belleza —

atractivos ojos azules, piel de porcelana y una espesa melena de color azabache que la

mayoría de las mujeres querrían poseer—. Tampoco eran sus rasgos delicados ni su voz melodiosa con marcado acento italiano. Ni su altura, aunque era más alta que Nami, lo que, por otro lado, no era

demasiado difícil.

No, lo primero que uno percibía en Robin era su franqueza.

—Me parece una necedad que exista un orden correcto para verter el té y la leche en una taza.

Nami contuvo la risa.

—Supongo que en Venecia no será una ceremonia frecuente, ¿verdad?

—No. Es líquido. Está caliente. Y no es café. ¿Para qué preocuparse? —Robin esbozó una brillante

sonrisa que hizo aparecer un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—En efecto, ¿para qué? —dijo Nami, preguntándose si los hermanos poseerían también aquel rasgo tan cautivador.

—No se preocupe —aseguró Robin mientras alzaba la mano dramáticamente—. Me esforzaré por

recordar que primero se vierte el té y luego la leche. Odiaría ser la causa de otra guerra entre Gran

Bretaña y el Continente.

Nami se rió y cogió la taza de té que la joven había servido a la perfección.

—Estoy segura de que el Parlamento le agradecerá su diplomacia.

Las dos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Robin continuase.

—Entonces, si conozco a un duque o una duquesa… —dijo Juliana mientras colocaba un trozo de

pastel en un plato y se lo ofrecía a Nami.

—Lo que sucederá con toda seguridad… —señaló Nami.

—Allora, cuando conozca a un duque o duquesa, me dirigiré a ellos como excelencia. A todos los

demás será mejor que los llame milord o milady.

—En efecto. Al menos, a todos los que posean un título de nobleza o un título de cortesía debido a su

ascendencia.

Robin inclinó la cabeza, considerando las palabras de Nami.

—Eso es más complicado que servir el té. —Se rió—. Creo que es un alivio para mis hermanos que

vaya a quedarme poco tiempo. De hecho, espero que puedan reparar cualquier daño que su escandalosa hermana italiana provoque en estos dos meses.

Nami le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Tonterías. Se meterá a la sociedad en el bolsillo.

Robin pareció confundida.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

La sonrisa de Nami se hizo más profunda y agitó la cabeza.

—Es una manera de hablar. Quiere decir que usted será un éxito social. —Bajó la voz hasta

convertirla en un susurro antes de afirmar—: Le aseguro que los caballeros se volverán locos por

conocerla.

—Igual que pasó con mi madre, ¿no? —Los ojos azules de Robin lanzaron chispas y cortó el aire

con la mano en un gesto brusco—. No. Quítese de la cabeza la idea de buscarme marido. No me casaré nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo como ella? —Aquellas palabras dichas con enorme calma dejaron muda

a Nami. Antes de que se le ocurriera qué decir, Robin continuó—: Lo siento.

—No es necesario que se disculpe. —Nami alargó la mano y la puso sobre el brazo de la muchacha —. Imagino lo difícil que es para usted.

La joven hizo una pausa y clavó los ojos en el regazo.

—Durante diez años he simulado que mi madre no existía. Y ahora descubro que la única familia que

me queda es la suya. Y estos hombres… Mis hermanos… —Su voz se desvaneció.

Nami observó a la chica, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar.

—No los considera su familia, ¿verdad?

Un destello de culpa atravesó la cara de Robin.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—De ninguna manera. —Nami negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ni siquiera les gusto.

—Imposible —dijo Nami con firmeza—. Es usted una joven muy agradable. Yo misma, que acabo

de conocerla, estoy disfrutando enormemente en su compañía.

Robin esbozó una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Creo que Ace llegará a sentir afecto por mí, pero Luffy… —sostuvo la mirada de Nami y

bajó la voz—, ni siquiera sonríe.

Nami se inclinó hacia delante y acarició el brazo de la joven.

—No debería darle tanta importancia a ese asunto. Creo que podría contar con los dedos de una mano

las veces que he visto sonreír aLuffy. —Y no habrá sido por no mirarle.

Robin miró durante un rato el lugar donde Nami la tocaba antes de cubrir su mano con la de ella.

Cuando le buscó los ojos, mostraba en su expresión todas sus dudas.

—En realidad no supongo más que un montón de problemas para él, ¿no cree? La hija huérfana de la

mujer que un buen día los abandonó y se buscó una nueva familia.

Nami sabía que debía poner punto final a aquella conversación tan íntima. Después de todo, las

complejidades de los asuntos familiares de Luffy eran solamente cosa suya, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Esta no es una nueva familia. Es su familia —la corrigió—. Una familia en la que siempre ha

tenido un lugar esperándola.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

—No. No saben nada de mí. Solo les recuerdo a nuestra madre. Ese es nuestro único nexo. Tengo la

certeza de que Luffy solo la ve a ella cuando me mira. Creo que se sentirá encantado cuando me vaya

dentro de dos meses.

A pesar de la inmensa curiosidad que sentía sobre la antigua marquesa, Nami se contuvo y no siguió

indagando sobre la mujer que había abandonado a su suerte, con tanta indiferencia, a tres niños tan

notables.

—Puede que sus hermanos no la conozcan, Robin—afirmó finalmente—, pero lo harán. Y la

querrán. Me juego el cuello a que ya han comenzado a hacerlo. Le aseguro que no la dejarán marchar

dentro de dos meses. E, incluso aunque se lo permitieran, espero que cambie de idea y se quede.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Robin se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siete semanas y seis días.

Nami notó una oleada de simpatía por la joven.

—Honestamente —dijo, sonriendo—, y tras haber pasado una tarde con usted, le aseguro que espero

poder seguir viéndola en el futuro. Creo que nos convertiremos en muy buenas amigas.

Robin esbozó una acuosa sonrisa. Respiró hondo, se enderezó y se borró las lágrimas con la mano,

como si así pudiera olvidar sus inseguridades.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que es amiga de mi hermano?

Nami se quedó paralizada.

—¿Amiga?

—Sí. Es evidente que Luffy siente una profunda admiración por usted y que la considera su amiga.

Esta mañana parecía realmente ansioso por informarme de que usted me apoyaría ante la sociedad. Si no son amigos, ¿por qué iba a estar usted aquí? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su estatus para guiarme y no dejarme dar un paso en falso?

Nami supo que no podía decirle la verdad. Deberías saber,Robin, que hay un momento en la vida

de cada mujer en la que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que la besen. Se mantuvo en silencio

mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas, pero Robin interpretó mal lo que significaba aquella pausa.

—Ah —dijo, como si supiera de lo que hablaba, con una muda implicación en aquella única sílaba

—. Entiendo. Son más que amigos, ¿verdad?

Nami agrandó los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Es usted su… —Robin se interrumpió y buscó la expresión correcta—, su inamorata?

—¿Perdón? —La pregunta acabó en un chillido ahogado.

—Su amante, ¿verdad?

—¡Robin! —El insulto la ofendió, y Nami adoptó la más regia de las actitudes y su tono de

institutriz—. ¡Uno no habla de las amantes o amores o… ninguna de esas cosas personales en público!

—Pero usted no es una simple invitada. —Robin parecía confundida—. Usted es mi amiga, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, ¡tampoco se habla de eso con los amigos!

—Perdón. No lo sabía. Pensaba que si usted y Luffy eran…

—¡No lo somos! —Las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente tembloroso—. No somos

amantes. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! Estoy aquí para ayudarla porque usted me gusta. Disfruto en su

compañía. Y el marqués de Raftel no tiene nada que ver en el asunto.

Robin miró a Nami directamente a los ojos y esperó un buen rato antes de responder.

—Yo también disfruto de su compañía, lady Nami, y me encanta tenerla a mi lado en esta aventura. —Luego se inclinó hacia delante con los labios curvados con picardía—. Sin embargo, creo que no hace esto solo por que sea una buena persona. Si no, ¿por qué lo negaría con tanto énfasis?

Nami agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró de golpe.

—No se preocupe. Su segreto está a salvo conmigo.

Nami negó con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¡no hay ningún secreto! —exclamó—. ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

La sonrisa de Robin se hizo más amplia.

—Será como dice. —Ladeó la cabeza pensativamente—. De todas maneras, no diré nada.

Nami se recostó en la silla y miró a su pupila con los ojos entrecerrados. La jovencita sonreía

satisfecha como una gatita ante un plato de nata.

Y pensar que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que ella había considerado que el marqués era el

residente más sagaz de Raftel House.


End file.
